His Daughter is Mine
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Bruce gets the shock of his life, he has a daughter. Somehow, that daughter has caught the attention of Gotham's own Joker. His obsession might help him find out the real face behind the mask. Set after TDK. JokerxOC. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight in any way whatsoever. WHY? WHY CAN'T I???? um....yeah, forget you saw that. **

**Summary: Bruce finds out that he has a daughter from a woman he had a one night stand with. In a weird way, she becomes the Joker's new favorite obsession. With stalking her, he finds out Batman's true identity. **

**This was the toally random idea I got while watching the Dark Knight**

* * *

A death of someone you truly love is so hard for one to get over; it was hard, even for Bruce Wayne.

Rachel was the one person he felt such a strong love for; even when she chose Harvey Dent over him. After all those girls he 'dated' to make Rachel jealous, he could never forget her.

Getting over a death that you were responsible for is harder. Especially if it was the death of the one who was supposed to lead Gotham City out of the dark times. Harvey Dent was manipulated by the Joker, fooled into thinking that the only thing to even things out was to kill one of Gordon's family members.

Unknown to him that night, he would be the one dying instead. Many people looked at the bright side, now Harvey and Rachel were in heaven together. Away from all the pain and torture down in Gotham.

The Joker was locked up in jail once more, with more guards around him. And none of those guards were interested in listening to the Joker's crazy stories.

"Mr. Wayne, are you feeling alright?" Alfred walked into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce didn't answer, he continued to look out to the city that has now labeled him the bad guy and are hunting him down.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce turned around to face his trusty butler and long time friend.

"I asked you if you are feeling alright?"

"Not really." Bruce confessed. He headed over to his bed and flopped down onto it, face first.

", you need to stop blaming yourself for Rachel and Harvey's deaths."

"I know that Alfred." Bruce turned onto his side. "It's just so hard. I was so sure that she was the one meant for me." Alfred was going to continue on with the conversation until he remembered the real reason why he had gone to Mr. Wayne.

"By the way sir,You have a guest. A young lady who goes by the name of Syona."

"Oh, is she a reporter? A college student?" Bruce picked up his jacket he had resting on a chair and was getting ready to put it back on.

"No sir, she says she's here looking for her father."

---

"Wow, this place is so BIG!" A girl around 17 years old stared in awe at the big house she now stood in. She was acting like a kid that just woke up to open his presents at Christmas. The large purple duffel bag that hung around her shoulder jumped up and down as she ran from one end of the room to the other, looking at everything in sight.

"Miss Syona?" The girl turned around to face the person who called her. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bruce Wayen; her mouth was wide open. "You're Syona, right?" She remembered who she was in front of, and immediately closed her mouth.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Are you…Bruce Wayne?"

"I am." He put his hand out for her to shake. Instead of doing so, she charged into him for a hug. A loud grunt was heard from the sudden impact.

"Uh, excuse me?" Strong hands grabbed onto her slender shoulders and pushed her away from him. "But who are you?"

"OH yes, I'm sorry, once again. Let me start over." She dropped the bag onto the floor. She unzipped it and put her arms in there, searching for whatever was important.

Out came a rainbow colored folder, inside were various papers and pictures. The pictures were of a young lady and Bruce Wayne in higly suggestive positions. She finally found the one thing she was looking for. A birth certificate

"My name is Syona Malfin. And I'm your daughter." She held up the birth certificate with pride, expecting Bruce to be happy about finding out that she's his daughter. She, unfortunately, got the opposite reaction.

"Mr Wayne, why didn't you inform me of having a teenage daughter?"

"I didn't even inform myself." Bruce continued to look at the birth certificate. "You can't be my daughter. I was never married."

"Honey, just because you never married doesn't mean that you still can't have kids." Bruce finally just grabbed onto the certificate and looked at the name of the mother, Carol Malfin.

"Carol." Bruce tried to whisper to himself, but it ended up being loud enough for both Alfred and Syona to hear.

", who's Carol?"

"Uh…she's just a friend."

"That way you reacted when you read the certificate, it doesn't sound like she's just a friend. Now who is she?"

"You mean, who was she." The two men looked to the girl who's eyes were now casted down to the floor. "My mother died of pheumonia a few days ago."

"Oh poor thing. May she rest in peace now in Heaven." Alfred commented. "Anyway, care to share the story, Mr. Wayne?"

"Well, I remember meeting a Carol when I went on that vacation in California. I was at this club and I saw her and…well, the only thing I do remember is waking up with a hangover the next morning in a bed with....Oh crud."

"You and my mom had a one-night stand. Resulting in…ME!" She threw her hands up in the arm for emphasis.

"How do I know you're actually mine?" He had a hard time believing anything.

"You're name is on the father side of the birth certificate. And you were my mom's first and last sex partner." Bruce felt overwhelmed by all the news. He slowly backed up until he leg hit the bottom of a chair. He fell right onto of it.

"I really can't believe it." Bruce looked back up to get a better look at the girl. To his shock, she did resemble her mother to a great degree. Her body was the same thin, curvy type of her mother. And she was rather short, only coming up to 5'2. What did she have that was Bruce's? She had his hair color. Dark dark black. Her hair was naturally wavy and it fell just above her butt.

But the one thing that stood out completely about her was the color of her eyes: a light purple.

"Well, believe it. I'm Carol's daughter."

"Miss, if I may ask, how did you get those purple eyes?" Alfred brought over a glass of water for the girl.

"Well, I was born one month early, so I was in the ICU. Something went wrong one night and they accidently gave me the wrong medication. Instead of getting better, the color pigments in my eyes changed from light green to light purple."

The three stayed in silence for a while. Until Bruce spoke up.

"I need a blood test done. Follow me." He handed her back the birth certificate. She placed it back inside the folder while running after Mr. Wayne.

They went downstairs where there were many cars.

"Holy Crackers and Cheese, you own all of these?"

"Yes." He chuckled at her reaction. The two of them headed over to a black mustang. "Get in." He softly spoke.

"Gladly."

---

Bruce explained along the way that they were heading over to Gotham Police Department to talk to one of the main guys there, Jim Gordon.

She couldn't really listen to him. The speed devil was scaring her so much that she was clinging onto the seat with her fingernails. The whole way, she screamed in her head. 'I'M GONNA DIE. I'M GONNA DIE. WAIT, FIRST I'M GONNA EMPTY MY INNARDS, THEN I'M GONNA DIE!'

Much to her relief, they arrived at the police department in a short amount of time. Only because Bruce probably ran a couple of red lights. Hey, he was the richest guy in the city, he could pay off all those tickets.

"I hope I didn't scare you." He unbuckled his seat belt.

"Oh no." She said out, her voice shaking from the shock. "I'm fine. But you may need to get new seats." She pulled her fingernails out of the seat, some fabric coming off with it.

'Oh joy' He thought while getting out of the car. He walked over to her side and opened the door for her, allowing her to catch her breath while stepping out.

People walking by stopped in their tracks when they noticed a beautiful young girl and Bruce. He placed his hand on her back and guided her to the front door of the building, ignoring the various whistles the both of them were getting.

Once inside, Bruce grabbed onto her hand and lead her down the complicated halls. One could get lost in there if they didn't know where to go.

"Jim." He said when he entered a office full of file cabinets.

"Bruce , what brings you here?" Jim Gordon noticed the small girl holding onto Bruce's hand.

"I need to ask you a favor." He let go of Syona's hand and headed over to the desk to talk privately with Jim. Syona took the chance to slip away from the room, wanting to explore the place even more.

Once she was safely away from the office, she started walking in the direction where all the cells would be.

'Horny men' was what she thought when she reached the area. The guys behind the bars immediately ran to get closer to her and their arms were reaching out for her.

There was one prisoner who wasn't acting in the same vile manner as the others. Instead, he continued to seat on the bench inside the cell. He didn't even look up to see what was happening.

Curiosity took over her body, she wanted to see him. So slowly, she walked over to his cell.

"Hey Cutie, you wanna avoid that freak." One of the jail mates yelled out.

The man looked up to meet her eyes, which widened in shock. 'Scars'

"Well, uh, hello there." The man stood up from his positon and literally glided over to the bars.

"Hello." She answered back. 'why did they call him a freak? So he has scars that look like a smile. Not bad.' A soft smile appeared on her face.

'Doll face must not know who I am.' He smiled at her, flashing off his bright yellow teeth. She cringed back by the mere sight of it. "Do I scare you? Is it the scars?"

"No."

"Oh really? Well, uh, That's a first."

"Why would I be scared?" She asked.

"Are you new to Gotham, sweetheart?"

"I ain't telling you that." She laughed at the strange reaction the man was having to her talking to him.

'I'm sure now. She doesn't know me.' "Can I, uh, ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are your eyes purple?" She had unknowingly moved closer to the bars, within arms reach. The man had his finger tracing around her eyes gently. "That ain't, uh, normal."

"Since when is anything normal?" She answered back.

"SYONA!" She turned around to see Bruce running towards her. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away from the man's reach. "Stay away from her, Joker."

'Joker? That's his name?' Bruce dragged her out of the room, all the jail mates complaining of losing their only entertainment.

"This is gonna be….fun." The Joker started with small chuckles before he blew out a loud laughter that haunts all of the jail mates dreams at night.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Not sure how this is gonna do, but it's worth a shot. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 7 reviews?! You guys don't know how excited and happy that got me. I've never had a chapter reviewed that much before. *smiling so big that it could be compared to the Joker***

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK. **

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews.**

* * *

"Why did you leave the room? Why did you go to the cell room? Why did you talk to the Joker? Do you know how much damage that man has done to this city?" Once Bruce and Syona were back inside Jim's office, he had sat her down at a chair in the corner and started scolding her.

He never gave her a chance to reply to any of his 'why' questions. She was glad of that though, because she wasn't paying attention.

Her mind kept travelling back to the man she had just talked to. 'What's the big deal? So I talk to a man who has scars that are shaped like a smile.' She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair, still getting an earful from Bruce.

"Are you listening to me? Hello? Answer me." He snapped his fingers in front of her face, causing her to yell out in random and fall off the chair.

"My butt yells ow."

"That wouldn't have happened if you had been listening to what I was saying."

"What makes you think I wasn't listening?" She crawled over to Jim's desk and grabbed onto the top to help pull herself up.

"Fine, what did I say?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to answer.

"Um…you said..um….HEY LOOK A FEATHER!" She pointed at a random speck of dust floating around in the air. Her plan to distract her dad from asking her any more questions…FAILED!

"So as you can see Jim, I need a paternity test done. ASAP." Bruce slammed his hands onto the desk, scaring the life out Syona.

"No need to show this amount of anger. We can do either two types of test: cottom swab in the mouth, or blood match."

"Do both."

"Both? Bruce, these tests don't lie. One would be enough."

" I want both of them done." Bruce Wayne didn't want to admit it outloud, but he didn't want Syona as a daughter. After he discovered she had gone missing while in the police station, he felt the worry he would naturally have for her.

He didn't like the way it felt. 'She's just too hyper for her own good. I can just tell how worried she would have me if she was mine.'

"Ok, We can get it done here. Give me a second." Bruce got the seat that was in the corner and brought it over for him to sit; Syona just jumped onto the desk and sat at the edge of it.

"Do you hate me so much that you need to prove me wrong by taking two test?"

"I don't hate you." He quickly told her.

"You're lying to me." She bent over and placed two fingers on his nose. "You're nose is hot."

"What?" He remained still.

"When I was little and I lied, my mom use to say that she could tell because my nose would be hot." She removed her fingers and looked out the window, not wanting to mention anything else about her past.

'I made her sad.' He was getting ready to start talking again, but was interrupted by Jim and a staff of people in similar uniforms.

"I need you both to roll up your sleeves."

"YOU AIN'T STICKING A NEEDLE IN ME!" Syona jumped off the desk and ran under it. "I'd rather had just the cotton swab." Bruce swore he could hear her crying underneath the desk.

He didn't know how to react at all.

"Uh..Syona, it won't be so…" He started to attemp comforting her. He didn't get to finish his sentence though.

BANG

The office jumped up as a bomb went off inside the police station. Paper and chairs, along with dust, flew around everywhere. At the time, Bruce was happy that Syona was under the desk, it protected her from everything.

"What's going on?" Jim struggled to get to the door, so many things blocked his path. When he got to the door way, he noticed how many of his officers were laying face down on the floor, blood was spilling out of their backs.

One body started to twitch slightly, Jim jumped over everything else in his way to get to his officer. "What happened?" He picked the body up in his arms.

"Joker…inside…henchmen."

"The Joker had henchmen working on the inside?" The body weakily nodded his head before it fell limp.

"Bruce, Syona, get out of here. We got an escape criminal on the loose." Bruce grabbed onto Syona from below the desk and cradled her in his arms. With great speed, he was able to run and dodge everything that stood in his way.

"Be careful, Jim." He said to the Commissioner before he ran out of the station.

"Shouldn't we help?" He took the keys out of his pocket and pushed the button to unlock the doors before throwing her in, literally. She bounced a few times on the leather seat before buckling up.

Bruce slammed the door in her face, missing her nose by an inch. He ran over to the driver's side of the car; Once his butt touched the seat, the key was already in the ignition and he sped off. The velocity of the car made his door closed by itself.

"I'M GONNA DIE AGAIN!" She yelled in the car as they sped off, cutting off a few other cars coming their way.

Unknown to them, there was a certain criminal that had his mind set on following the car.

"Follow that car." The Joker said as he climbed into the back seat, two of his henchmen in the front and one more beside him. The others, well, they didn't make the Joker happy. So he had to do what was best, which was to kill them. He did show mercy though, instead of using a knife, he used a gun.

"But boss, shouldn't we lose the cops first?" The driver felt some cold and sharp up against his neck, the Joker held the knife still as he talked to his driver.

"Maybe you didn't, uh, hear me correctly. I said to follow that car." The driver turned the key in the ignition on, the knife at his neck started to slowly move away. "Just a remindeer, I don't like to repeart myself."

The Joker sat back down into his seat before the driver took off, following Bruce's car. Joker found himself thinking back to the girl's eyes; they were one of his two favorite colors, Purple. Plus, she was connected to Bruce Wayne in some way, and he made it his new goal to find out how.

-------------------------------

"I'm sorry we had to rush out of there so suddenly. But the Joker is a very dangerous criminal."

"You keep telling me that. But I want to know what's so dangerous about him!" She was sick and tired of being thrown around everywhere and no being told a thing; funny, she's only been there for a day.

"Underneath my bed, there are some videos I recorded from the TV; every single thing the Joker has ever done, is on all those tapes." Bruce pushed a button underneath the key ignition, it opened the gates to Wayne Manor.

Walking up the hill took Syona a good 20 minutes, the drive up the hill only took about three, which wasn't normal. They only made it up in that short amount of time because he was still speeding.

"When you get in, tell Alfred I need him to come with me." She opened the door to let herself out.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Somewhere. Now hurry." She sighed and rolled her eyes before she ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Bruce still needs to give her a key. Alfred answered the door right away, already knowing what he had to do.

" Miss Syona, if you have any questions, don't hesistate to call. And there is a lot of food in the fridge and freezer. Be sure to lock the doors."

"Ok ok, better get going. Daddy's getting mad." He gave her a quick smile, Bruce was honking the horn for him to hurry.

She watched them drive off, not even bothering to wave at them. Her mind was too busy once again. That needle wasn't exactly the best site for her to see.

She closed the door behind her when she was inside; now she was all alone in the big house. It felt like her past once again.

It was already dark outside, around late 11:00 pm. Going to sleep wasn't exactly on her mind, so she decided to just have a movie night.

She went over to her duffel bag and unzipped it, pulling out her sleeping wear. Which consisted of a purple and green striped tank top with shorts that came up to her mid-thiegh. (A.N. I don't have spelling check on my computer, so I don't know if I spelled that right)

She noticed that there was a blanket and a pillow on the couch inside the big TV room, knowing right away it was Alfred who left them.

Now was one of the hardest task ever bestowed onto humans…finding the remote control. She looked under the couch, behind the TV, under the blanket, inside the pillow, everywhere, she just couldn't find it.

"Ah, where is the stupid remote?" She yelled out to the sky then fell onto the couch. She laid herself fully on the couch and put her head on the arm rest. Her head was met with a few buttons, one of them turning on the TV.

"OH smart, the remote's inside the couch." She laughed at herself, boy, did she work up a sweat searching for the remote.

DING DONG

"Are they back? If they are, don't they have the key?" She got up from the couch and ran over to the door. There was no peephole to look through, so there was no way for her to know who was behind the door.

She twisted the different locks on the door and finally grabbed the knob. When she opened the door, her voice was hitched inside her throat. 'What's he doing here?' She backed away from the person standing there, her hand searching for some kind of weapon. She realized that the man looked more scary when there weren't any bars separating them.

"Hello Be-a-u-ti-ful." The Joker pronounced each syllable whenever he took a step closer to her.

'Oh shoot.'

* * *

**Hopefully, this chapter was as good as the last one. Thank you so much for reading. Please please please leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, i cannot believe how good this story is doing. I'm practically jumping off the walls with excitement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK. If i did....well, ya'll don't want to know what would happen if I did own it. lol, jk jk jk**

* * *

The gang that followed the Joker everywhere crowded through the door, all of them going their separates ways inside the house.

"Whoa hey, you can't…" She turned her back on the Joker, big mistake there. He took his knife out of his pocket, he placed one of his hands around her head and the other holding the knife was place at her neck.

"Now now now calm down." He kicked the door closed with his foot, while continuing to hold the knife to her neck.

"What are you doing here? what are they doing? Tell them to stop, please." She started begging him. Joker was ignoring her pleads and started walking with her in his hands, Syona almost tripping a few times.

"Nice, uh, house you got here. So what, are you Brucey boy's new…." He bent his face down until his mouth was a few inches away from her ear. "fuck?" He whispered, chuckling slightly.

"What? I'm not…." 'I better now tell him there's a possibility that I'm Bruce Wayne's daughter.' "Why are you here?" She tried asking it once more, hoping that she'd get an answer out of him.

"A-ta-ta-ta, I'm the one asking the questions here." He walked her over to the couch and threw her on it, taking a seat next to her when she sat up.

The various men that had scattered everywhere in the house ran back in, all of them nodding their heads at their boss. Some of them looked over at Syona, since they weren't wearing masks, she could see the hungry looks in their eyes.

She scurried away from some that were coming closer to her, coming into contact with the clown's rugged body. Her hand accidently falling onto the Joker's crotch. He, in response, bucked his hips up to get most contact with her small hand.

"Hey calm down sweetie, not on the first date." He busted out laughing, stomping his foot on the floor a few times. This scared Syona to no end, she needed to find a place to hide and call her dad.

When the Joker was too busy addressing his men on some instructions, she jumped over the back of the couch and took off running.

"Oh a game of cat and mouse….I like this game." He grumbled the last part to himself before standing up from the couch and casually walking after her. No need to hurry himself, If Bruce came home so suddenly, he always did have his goonies bring a few more guns and knives.

-------------------------------

"What's the damange?" Batman stood over the rumbled up Police Station.

"Joker had a few guys working on the inside. Blew them up." Jim and Batman walked over the rumble and the dirt, looking over everything. "A few guys dead."

"Why is there a needle in there?"

"Bruce Wayne came over today, with a teenage girl. She claimed she was his daughter and he wanted a DNA test to prove it negative."

"How do you know he wanted it to be negative?"

"I could just tell. He kept pressing on about how he wanted two tests. And the way he would look at her with some sort of anger in his eyes. I mean, I know she snuck out of the room and had a small conversation with the Joker; but she's a teen. I'm sure she grew up without a father figure around."

Jim turned his head around to talk further with Batman, seeing that he has once again disappeared from sight.

"Why do you always do this?"

----------------------------------------

Syona couldn't control her breathing; she had ran through almost the entire house, looking for a phone to call the police.

Now she knew why all the men ran into the house quickly; all the phones were missing from their slot.

"Please don't find me." She buried herself into a random closest in the hallway, a kitchen knife held in her right hand. Yeah, she had to run into the kitchen and get the first knife that caught her eyes. It was a big cleaver knife.

"Come out come out, where ever you are mousey." She heard the Joker get closer to the door, the light that slipped through at the bottom of the door was taken over by the shadow.

"I, uh, know you're in there." Her grip on the knife got tighter as she brought it in front of her, ready to strike as soon as he opens the door. Right on cue, the door flew open, she stood from her position and rose the cleaver over her head, bringing it straight down and lunging forward.

"uh-uh-uh." Hands wrapped around her wrist and lifted them over her head. "You're using the wrong kind of knife." The Joker's crazy eyes locked with her shaking purple ones, one of his hands held onto both of her wrist while the other showed off his own knife.

"You see, it's nicely sharpened, perfect for cutting." He placed it at her neck.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" He let out his signature laughter, dropping her wrist in the process.

"Why do you think I want to kill you? You and, uh, Batsy are my entertainment." He looked down onto his clothes wrist, making it seem like he was looking at a watch. "Well, I must be off."

He snapped his fingers together, the whole gang that was there came to his side. They all headed down the hall once more, the front door just a few feet away.

"Is that why you came?" She yelled out to him. "For entertainment?"

"Yeah." He answered her back, almost as if it was just common knowledge. She didn't know what to think about it. "Oh, and I'll be back tomorrow night. If you don't let me in, well, uh…" He swooshed the knife around in the air in front of her. She screamed in reaction, feeling the last of her energy go. She soon fainted "You get the idea." He let out his laughter.

------------------------------------

"Syona, wake up." Alfred shook the sleeping girl that was lying on the couch. She groaned before slowly opening her eyes.

"No. just five more minutes….OH SHIT, I DIDN'T STUDY FOR MY PHYSICS TEST! AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING OF IT AT ALL!" She jumped up from the couch, where the Joker had laid her after she fainted in front of him, and started running.

SPLAT

She ran into a wall. "Ok, I know there's suppose to be a door right here that leads to the bathroom."

"Are you feeling ok?" She turned around to see Alfred with a tray of various foods on it.

"OH yeah, I'm not at my house anymore. I'm here….And last night…." Memories of the Joker flooded her mind. The chase, the almost killing him with the cleaver, the phones being gone, and mostly, him calling her her father's new 'fuck'.

"What happened last night?"

'Maybe it was just a dream.' "Oh, there was a late night marathon of…Johnny Depp movies. I'm a big fan of him so, naturally, I stayed up and watched all the movies. When I fell asleep, I was having a dream of studying for finals and forgot to study for Physics. Which is why I yelled and ran into the wall."

"Ok then, please eat up. You and Mr. Wayne are going to the police station again today to get the tests done."

"Oh." He set the tray done on the small glass table that was in front of the couch. "Please eat something. I'll go inform that you're awake." She nodded at him and went back to eyeing the food. She had to admit she was hungry: there were eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, and cream of wheat. Everything was her favorite.

-------------------------------

Syona and Bruce waited patiently inside Jim Gordon's office. Both blood test have been sudmitted and the results would be back as soon as possible. Bruce demanded that they have the results back right then and there. So all the people were running around, trying to get them done fast.

"What are you gonna do to me if the results come out negative?" His face turned over to look at her, her face stayed looking down at the floor. She was playing with a single string of thread that hung off her red shirt she wore.

"We got the results." Jim walked back into the room, two folders inside his hands. "Do you want me to read them outloud, or do you want to read them?"

"Can you please."

Syona had nobody to grab onto to keep her comforted; she knew that Bruce wanted nothing to do with her.

"Ok…" Jim opened both folders and looked between both papers. "When it comes to Syona Malfin, Bruce Wayne, you ARE the father."

* * *

**LOL, I couldn't resist that 'Maury' show imput. It was just too perfect. Thank you for reading. Please leave an review on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK**

**Wow, I have to say, I'm shocked with how many reviews I've gotten for this story. And I also have to say, thank you all so much for your support and positive words.**

* * *

Syona didn't know how to react; a long time ago, she would have been jumping around like crazy, she had finally found her father. But now, after knowing that Bruce Wayne didn't want a daughter, she was so tempted to just leave.

"I guess that means you'll be staying with me now."

"I'm not going to stay unless you want me to." She stood up from her chair and headed for the door. "Nobody wants to live with a father who doesn't even care that they're alive."

"I do care that you're alive."

"Then why do you sound so disappointed that the tests are positive?"

"I..I.."

"That's what I thought. I'm gonna go walk around Gotham for a while; find me when you actually care." She continued out, expecting Bruce to actually yell out at her. Her expectations came crashing down, he didn't even make an attempt to stop her.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Gordon?"

"No reason. Just that…forgive me for this , BUT ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Bruce fell back in the chair, the sudden outburst scared the life out of him. "Go after her. There are so many dangers out there."

"Yeah, the Joker."

"Not just the Joker. There are other serial killers, rapists, molesters, robbers: Joker has some dignity to not mess with a chick out in public….I mean, since Rachel that is."

"Why do I suddenly feel a weird feeling in my heart?"

"That's your paternity alarm going on."

"I don't like it."

"Then you better find her before it gets worse. She'll come running to you saying something like 'I just lost my virginity to a hobo'. Or something."

"SYONA! COME BACK!!!!" Bruce rolled around a little on the floor until he could get full function of his legs. He stood up quickly and ran out the door, only to have someobody place their foot out and trip him.

"That's what you get for worrying me like that. I thought you were actually going to let me walk out."

"So you didn't leave?"

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to do so?" She went over to him and bent down, examing the scratch that was slightly bleeding. "Did it hurt?"

"Does it look like it hurt?"

"Yup."

"Well then there you go." She grabbed onto his shoulder and helped him stand up, dusting off some dirt that was on his shirt.

"As punishment, you're going to buy me a whole new room. The way I want it."

"What?"

"No matter how great the cost."

"Huh?"

"Oh, and I'm hungry. Let's get some pizza."

"Wait a minute."

"You're driving."

"HEY!"

"See you in the car." She ran out the front door before he could protest against her.

"I see she's already a chip off the ol' block. Eh, Bruce?" He ignored the comments he was getting from all of the officers inside the building; his one goal right now was to survive a full day of shopping and eating.

------------------------------------------

"Boss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I really…Please don't kill me."

"Hasn't anybody told you? I, uh, don't like whiners." The Joker stood back and watched a couple of newly recuited rookies handle the situation. There was a guy who worked for the Joker, he was going to go to the police with some information over their hide-out. And he didn't like that. .Bit

"What can I do to make it up to you?" The guns that were pressed against the guy's body clicked, they were getting ready to shoot him.

"What do my, uh, dwarfs want?" He took out his favorite knife and started playing with the tip, with his purple gloves on, he wouldn't cut himself.

"FOOD!" They all immediately answered. Lucky for them, the guy they were going to kill owned one of the most famous pizza parlors in all of Gotham City.

"Anything." The guy's staff started throwing together all types of pizza, lucky for them, it was a slow day. Nobody was there.

"Coward." Joker muttered to himself, he had to admit, he did enjoy watching the pizza get made. All of the twirling of the dough was entertaining.

"Yo boss, there's some people here. Should we get rid of them?" He moved away from his position to look out the small, foggy window on the door that swings back and forth.

"Ah, it's mousey."

---------------------------------------

"So you and Carol would always have a pizza night?"

"Yeah. We did a lot of things together. We…." The waiter came by to take their order, there were no menus. You just told them what kind of toppings you wanted and what size. "X-Large, jalepenos and pepporoni. And a raspberry tea."

"Just half a lasagna and a water." The waiter nodded quickly and ran back into the kitchen. Syona continued her conversation with her father, unaware that her and him were being watched by prying eyes.

---------------------------------------

"What did she order?" He went to the table where the pizza would be prepared.

"X-Large pizza with jalepenos and pepporoni. Why?" He rolled up the sleeves on his arms and washed his hands over at the sink. Due to all of his dynamite work and having dirt everywhere, the grayish color you get from dirt was permanent on his skin.

"I'm making her pizza. I have, uh, something I need to give her."

"Let me make it then, I'll put in there whatever you need."

"Fine." He rolled his sleeves back down. "I'll just deliver it to her then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of something white. "Put this in Brucey-boy's drink, and uh, make sure the bathrooms are open."

----------------------------------------

"So on Friday's, mom and I would pick any genre of movie, and then we'd go rent as many of it as possible and have a movie night. And we have a buffet, pizza, candy, soda, chips, cake, anything."

"Sounds like fun." The waiter brought out their drinks, the white stuff that Joker brought was already dissolved into the drink. Once the glass of water was down, the waiter went over to the front of the restaurant and turned the 'open' sign off. Along with locking the door to make sure.

"There's a storm coming. I better close the windows, lightning scares some of the workers." Syona and Bruce hadn't paid attention to the weather, so they didn't know anything at all.

Bruce took a big gulp of his drink and continued talking with his daughter. The more he got to know her, the more he noticed that she was an exact replica of her mother.

The conversation was cut short by the sudden pressure inside Burce's body; the horrible kind of pressure.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." She smiled before he got up from the table and disappeared into the bathroom; Syona going back to just watching the table cloth. Her boredom reached a new level when she was forced to start playing with the straw inside her glass.

"You're order, uh, miss." A tray of pizza was placed right in front of her.

"Thank you, um, could I get more…" She looked up and saw the Joker smirking down at her. "What..what…" She fell out of her chair and crawled her way back to the wall, he followed her all the way.

"Mousey, so good to see you again." He cornered her against the wall and bent down to her level.

"Are you stalking me?!" She yelled in his face. He ignored her questions and just continued to stare at her face. His eyes kept lingering over her lips and her cheeks, no doubt debating whether to carve that smile into her face or not.

"Why are you following me?" He reached into his pocket and brought out his knife once more, her eyes widened when she remembered how he swooshed the knife in her face the night before.

"Speaking of which…" He placed the knife inside her mouth and placed his face right next to her head, where his lips were lightly touching her ear. "You wanna know how I got these scars?"

That semi-deep voice and the moisture on his lips, she couldn't help but feel shivers run up her spine.

"I worked in a, uh, pizza place, much like this one. And, one of my co-workers had a, uh, whore of a girlfriend. Everyday, she would constantly hit on me, and my co-worker didn't like it at all. So one day, him and his gangster friends cornered me in an alleyway."

'What's taking Dad so long?' The knife in her mouth seemed to be pressing harder against her skin. Her mind fogged out during the conversation, her eyes were watching his lips. She noticed that they couldn't close all the way, so some droll would fall out every now and then. 'That explains why I always see him lick his lips.'

"His girlfriend would always mention that, uh, I had kissable lips. So they took a regular steak knife, placed it in my mouth and…Did this to me." He pointed at the scars on both of his cheeks.

"Are you gonna do it to me?" Her question threw him off a little. Usually when people just heard some made up tale of his past, they would start crying and yelling and begging him to not cut their lips.

And here she was just asking if he was gonna do it. She didn't even ask him to stop. He didn't even know, his mind was still debating. Finally, he decided. No, she had _uses _with her lips. And he wanted them in perfect piece, for now.

"Well, enjoy your pizza. And, uh, don't tell Brucey-boy I was here. See you tonight." He winked at her and moved away, giving her enough time to get back to her seat and act like nothing happened whatsoever. He walked right back through the doors to the kitchen and gathered his men, heading back out to do….things that Joker likes.

"Sorry, hey, the food's here." Bruce ran back out and took his seat, not noticing the little sweat balls that were still falling down her cheek. Funny because she didn't notice them until now too.

------------------------------------------

Her favorite time of all was finally there, it was night time. Bruce and her spent a majority of the day shopping: paint, bed spread, laptop, desk with a spinning cushioned chair, rugs, picture frames, all the things a girl could actually want.

When they got back home, Alfred and Bruce didn't want to let her paint the room by herself, so they offered to help her. They should have worn old-worn out clothing instead of expensive looking ones, Syona had ran around the room with a paint brush covered in purple paint, and it ended up all over them.

"How is it that you stayed clean?" Bruce asked her when they finally finished with everything.

"I'm just that good. And you guys weren't fast enough to catch me." The three of them stood at the doorway, admiring their work.

Instead of white walls, it was now purple with red stipes all over it. Her bed had purple blankets and red pillows with the tinsle on the edges of it.

Her laptop was a regular black one. They couldn't find purple or red, nobody sold them. Whenever they would ask why, the store would reply 'because that would be weird'. Which got Syona pretty mad sometimes.

The desk was of course wood, and it held that glossy appearance. On top was a purple lamp and a red journal with purple pens all over.

Pretty much all as said, she had an obsession with purple and red.

"One more surprise." Alfred rolled in a new plasma TV that was going to be put up on the wall opposite of the bed. It was all too perfect.

Once the tv was up, they turned it on, in time for the news. A report of Joker blowing up some building was on again.

"See you in the morning." Bruce kissed his daughter quickly on her forehead, before running out the door.

"There's some ice cream inside the freezer. Be safe and don't open the door for anybody."

"Ok." She didn't have any say. Once again, she was alone in the big giant house. 'Oh Crackers and cheese! Joker's coming tonight. But wait, he just blew up a building. There's no way he'll be coming.'

The ring of the doorbell proved her wrong. 'That must be him.' After the night before, she wasn't going to risk anything.

She ran to the front door and looked through the peephole, Joker was smiling into it, so she saw his yellow teeth perfectly once again.

"Come in." She sighed once she opened the door, thankfully she wasn't wearing the very revealing PJs.

"Mousey, here's some presents." All of the guys he brought the night before were wearing clown masks, all of them holding boxes that were wrapped in color wrapping paper. And a big polka-dot bow on top of all of them.

'He's gonna kill me and dispose of my body in various places.'

* * *

**There we go. Next chapter down. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK**

**I apologize for the long long wait. I have a very good reason! I was almost done with this chapter but then my laptop just died on me. IT JUST DIED! WENT BLANK! And I lost every single document that I have written, so you guessed it. I lost this chapter. So my mom had to get me a new laptop, it is the most stubborn one I have ever encountered. Seriously, I think this laptop hates me.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Syona tried to hide her fear away from the clown standing before her; she was doing a good job at it too. Joker thought she was just shocked to have a few package before her.

"What's in those?" She pointed at the first one in the corner of her eye.

"Well, uh, you have to open it and find out."

"I'm not opening anything that's given to me by you." She quickly covered her mouth after she realized what she had just yelled out. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes narrow at her.

"That's very rude." Before she knew it, the all familiar knife was place right on the side of her mouth and his hands were on the back of her neck. "I go through a lot of, uh, trouble to get you some gifts. You and batsy are so...so…"

He couldn't think of a word to describe to two. "Unappreicating?" She squeaked out.

He nodded his head before he pulled the knife out of her mouth. "Now, open the presents."

'I would hardly call them presents.' She kneeled down onto the floor. From his view, she was in a very suggestive position.

"Here? Now?" She wondered what he meant until she realized what she had done herself. Here she was, kneeling before him, her face right in front of his groin. She could clearly see how 'excited' he was getting.

"No, I'm waiting for the stupid package." He used his foot to guide one of the packages to be in front of her. She continued to eye it with suspicion, was something going to pop out at her?

She looked up to get confirmation from Joker, she noticed how he had his hands in the position as if he was holding a camera, and his index finger on his right hand was straight up.

She slowly started to rip off the paper, flinching every time it fell completely onto the floor. When all of the paper was off, she grabbed onto the flaps of the box and took a deep breath before opening it up all the way.

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm very confused, Alfred. He's left no calling cards, videos, not like he use to. He's up to something." Bruce placed his Batman suit onto the hanger and let it disappear into the floor.

"Isn't he always?" The screen in front of them played old videos of the Joker. It baffled them on how he had changed over that short time in jail.

----------------------------------------------

The Joker made a clicking sound with the side of his tongue in his mouth when he saw the look on her face; inside the box was a stuffed toy clown, wearing the same kind of clothes as the Joker, holding onto a small purple mouse.

"What the…." She picked it up into her hands and took a closer look. "How did…did you….Why are the mouse's eyes red?" Of all the questions to come out of her mouth, she had to say something like that.

He groaned as he took the stuffed clown from her hands and had the other men bring the other packages. They pushed past her and followed their boss down the hallway, turning into her room.

"HEY HEY HEY! OUT OF MY ROOM!" She ran into her room and saw all of the previous packages up on her bed, and Joker was sitting right on top of the pillows. He motioned for her to go over to him and continue opening the gifts. "I'm not opening another one of those."

"Is that so?" She gulped when she heard the tone of his voice; it was so low and threatening. Not even a second passed before she went and jumped onto her bed and started tearing off the paper and opening all of the packages.

Thankfully, they weren't more clowns, more like random stuffed animals. Mostly likely to hide the clown and mouse one from her dad's eyes, hopefully.

"Tell me you didn't rob a children's store?"

"I didn't rob the children's store."

"Really?" He chuckled at her reaction.

"Mousey, Do I really look like the kind of guy who pays for stuffed animals?"

"No." The men grabbed onto all of the animals and placed them all on the side of her room, all of them facing her bed. She started to wonder what Bruce was going to say about the clown and the mouse, lucky for her, the men found a way to hide the clown part, but keep the mouse out.

"I'll be, uh, leaving now." She sat on her bed, cross legged and dumbfounded. Was that all he went to the house for? Just to give her some stuffed animals. "Aren't you gonna show me out?"

"I can show you out, but I'm not gonna show you out." She swore she heard him mutter the word 'bitch' under his breath before he disappeared from her room. When she was sure he was gone, she looked back at the pile of stuffed animals.

'He never did tell me why those eyes are red.'

----------------------------------------------------

"Boss, why not just take her, use her, and kill her? This is a waste of time." Joker couldn't help but roll his eyes at one of the new recruits, a younger gentleman. A teen that couldn't get into one of those big shot gangs, so he came running to the Joker.

"Where's the fun in it?" One by one, they climbed into the van that was parked right in front of the house. There was a dark figure standing just behind him, dressed fully in the Batman outfit, there was a slight difference though. Instead of average size and muscular, he was tall and skinny. Truthfully, that guy brought shame to the costume.

"Hold it right there." The fake Batman yelled at Joker, he held up a gun and pointed aimed it carefully at Joker's head.

"Oh goodie, my next calling card."

------------------------------------------------

MORNING

'My eyes are so heavy right now…and I have a headache.' After Joker left, Syona went into her father's room and pulled out all of those Joker videos he claimed he had, and boy, did he have a lot.

All night, she sat on her bed and watched them, wanting to scream so badly from the horror. She would bite onto her pillow every time something scared her.

"He has no shame. I can't believe he killed that many people." It never dawned onto her why her father kept all of those videos, was the Joker a big obsession for him?

Her thoughts were cut short when her dad came into the room, it was in the early afternoon and he looked just as tired as her.

"Where did you get the stuffed animals from?"

"You bought them for me."

"I did?"

"Yup."

"I don't remember."

"Well, you did."

"But…"

"YOU DID, I SAID SO! THAT'S THAT!"

"You're not much of an afternoon person, are you?"

"Not when I don't get my sleep." She pointed at the pile of discarded videos on the floor below her TV. "Why do you have all of those?"

"I don't know. I was honestly going to throw them out until….he killed Rachel and Harvey Dent." The name of another woman made her heart hurt, she had wished that he'd say he truly loved her mother. But it was a one-night stand.

"Did you love her?"

"Rachel? Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Give me a break. I'm tired and hungry and just answer the stupid question."

"Yeah, I loved her. Still do, but she's gone now."

"But she gave you a part of herself. So you forever will carry a part of her inside of your heart. I one time heard that when a person dies, we don't really miss them in general. We miss the memories, cause that's all we have left….I don't remember who told me that but I don't necessarily agree with it all."

He was now lying next to her on her bed and watching random channels of TV with her, her head was lying on his chest and she could hear his strong heartbeat.

He heard a steady rhythm of breathing coming from her, she was fast asleep. Just in time too.

An emergency broadcast suddenly showed up on the channel of whatever it was he was watching. The news reporter warned those who were watching to be cautious to what they were about to see

_On the TV, there was a very tall man sitting on the floor, his hands were tied in front of him and he was blindfolded with a simple cloth. You could tell he was crying by the wet spots on the blindfold. _

"_So basketball not enough for ya, stretch? What, uh, you trying to prove? You trying to be like that fat guy I killed a long time ago? Saying that Batman is a symbol to those, showing to not be afraid?" _

_The man cried out, he didn't think this was going to happen. Foolish guy thought he could actually take on the Joker in a fight. _

"_I'm not afraid of you. Nobody has to be afraid." _

"_You think so?" The man suddenly felt some cold placed inside of his mouth. "Did you know that people are even more scared when they're blindfolded? Because they can't see what's gonna happen to them. They, uh, imagine the worst case scenario." _

"_No, please." _

"_Why so serious?" The camera cut off right there. The TV was full so static for a good two minutes. "Long time no talk, Gotham." The camera came back on; the man who was in there was now lying lifeless on the floor. His face covered in blood. _

"_So, uh, you been having fun with the buildings going boom, Batman? Ya know, I'm still curious about that thing that lies under the mask." _

"From watching this very disturbing video, we people of Gotham City have come to the conclusion, we still need the Batman. We can only hope and pray that he'll find the reason to come right back out."

"These people must be blind. I've been at all of those sites already." Bruce turned the TV off, no need to watch anymore. He knew that Joker was after him once again.

-------------------------------------------------

"Clean this mess up." Joker wiped the blood on the knife off on the wall, making a straight, rather creepy looking, line. He was very satisfied with his calling card, but now came the hard part.

How was he going to make time not only for Batsy, but for Mousey as well?

He walked through the warehouse base he and the others lived in. His room was on the fourth floor. After climbing the number of stairs, he finally reached the room; a simple key lock was the only thing there. He knew the others weren't stupid enough to actually go in there.

Inside the room, his style was plain and simple: green and purple, everywhere. Almost the same kind of color sense as Mousey.

At the very corner of the room, there was a table of small screen TV. All of them were connected to all that technical stuff (A.N. I don't know that stuff. So I can't really describe it.)

He pushed a single red button and immediately all of the TVs flashed on. His eyes went to the one that showed what was inside Syona's room. The red eyes that were on the stuffed mouse were cameras. Yeah, he was that obsessed of knowing her life.

Ever since she asked that question about normal things. He needed to know what her past life was, was it as confusing as his to make her say things like that?

'Oh, look, she's with Brucey-boy.' He watched the two sleep side by side on the bed. He had an arm around her, her head was on his chest and his was up against the backboard.

He heard a low moan come from Syona; she rolled off Bruce and continued to roll to find a comfortable position. She rolled too far though, she fell right off the side of the bed.

Joker busted out in a fit of laughter, he himself was about ready to fall off the chair he was sitting in. He crunched over in his position and held onto her gut, that was seriously a funny site for him.

-------------------------------------------

"I did not fall asleep on the floor." Syona stood up and looked at her dad on the bed. "HEY!" she grabbed onto a pillow and swung it at his face.

The impact of something soft yet hard woke up Bruce. "What?"

"You pushed me off the bed."

"I did not."

"You did too. I know for a fact I didn't fall asleep on the floor. The only time I do is when I'm too lazy to actually find a bed."

"Why would I push you?"

"Maybe because you wanted this big bed to yourself. I knew your butt couldn't fit on here."

"Are you saying I have a big butt?"

"Yup!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come here." He grabbed onto another pillow and jumped off the bed, he started chasing her around the room. Over the bed and under it, he just couldn't catch her.

"Catch me if you can." She ran out of the room laughing triumphantly; he, in response, smirked to himself as he immediately ran after her. Ultimately regretting it.

During the whole commotion, the doorbell rang and Alfred answered it. Outside were a bunch of news reporters and cameras, all of them asking the same question.

Syona covered herself from the flashing cameras with her pillow. Bruce came right to her side and grabbed onto her arm, trying to pull her out of the view.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne, are the rumors true that this girl is your daughter?!"

* * *

**There we go. I hope everybody liked it. Thank you for reading, please leave a review on your way out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime: I do not own TDK**

**Sorry it took so long. A lot of weird things started happening to my laptop and i couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it...until my dream happened and it was like....BOOM! lol Anyway, please enjoy**

* * *

The next morning didn't exactly turn out how Syona had planned it. She thought that she and Bruce were going to ignore the news press and everything, but instead, he forced her into the car with him and drove off.

"We're going to talk to them, aren't we?"

"To who?"

"To those press people who were at the house yesterday."

"No."

"Don't lie to me. You never did answer them."

"Geez, can't you and Alfred just let me go through plans without lecturing me about something?"

"Nope. Cause then you'd never learn."

"Do I look like I already learn from you two?"

"Just…keep driving." She turned her whole body away from him and continued to watch the scenery outside the window. It was then that she remembered, she has really bad motion sickness. Watching things go by fast made her feel like….

"Can you pull over?"

"What, but we're almost there." He saw her bring her hands up to her mouth. And he also noticed a gagging motion.

"Unless you want vomit in your car, pull over."

All the other times she was inside the car, she was either too busy talking to her dad or clasping onto the seat with her nails: she would rarely look outside the window at all. Today she just so happened to make that mistake.

----------------------------------------

"Decided to take the scenic route, sir?" Alfred opened the door to the building for Bruce and Syona to enter. She was guessing that it was City Hall or something, because it was made of glass. And every movie and cartoon she ever saw, the big City Hall would always be made of glass. Seriously, never wood or steel, always glass.

"No Alfred, had a little side-stop. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rush to the bathroom."

"I told you to throw up with me." She yelled at him as he rushed to the nearest bathroom. "IT'S MORE EMBARRASSING WHEN MORE THAN ONE PERSON HEARS YOU!"

"What?"

"Motion sickness, my dear Alfred. I got sick, asked him to pull over, threw up, and then he started feeling sick. But being the stubborn Bruce Wayne that he is, he didn't listen to me when I said just let it out there."

"You're too blunt with your father."

"Yes I am. But I'm proud of it. Now, how long is this stupid press going to take?"

"You shouldn't call them 'stupid' when they're standing right behind you." She looked over her shoulder and indeed saw a group of the press glaring at her.

"Don't care. Let's get this over with, I wanna go back to sleep."

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Boss, there's some sort of press conference going on today at City Hall. Should we suit up?" The Joker strode over to the couch where a bunch of his henchmen were. Right when they saw him, they all scurried away to give him a spot.

"Let's, uh, watch this first. I need to think of my next victim." The guy with the remote turned the volume up higher on the TV.

"_Looks like Bruce Wayne is walking in right now, that girl following right behind him." Bruce and Syona took their places at a huge long table; mics were placed right in front of them. _

"_Good morning everybody." He spoke into the mic. _

"_More like early morning. Don't you people ever sleep in?" The crowd gasped at the supposed 'rudeness' of Syona, she just shrugged her shoulder and leaned back in her chair; she completely forgot that there was no back on the chair, it was just a stool. So of course, when you lean back in a stool with no back, you fall backwards. _

"_WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THERE WAS NO BACK ON THIS STUPID CHAIR?!" Her hand came up to grab onto the table, with that one arm, she pulled herself back up and settled back into the chair. "Proceed." _

"_I deeply apologize for yesterday; everybody did come as quite a surprise." _

'_Using sophisticated words to get attention, show off.' Syona started to stare off into deep space and hummed a song inside her head. _

"_Now is the big question: is this girl really my daughter?" Bruce wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "The answer is yes. This girl, Syona Malfin, is my daughter. And I have the proof to prove it. Commissioner Gordon, if you please." _

_Gordon went to his place on the other side of Bruce, with him he carried the evidence needed to prove the truth. "Mr. Wayne and Miss Malfin came to my office in need of paternity test, the files I'm holding right now. This test properly proves that Syona is his daughter." _

_The crowd started to mumble among themselves once more, they seem to be doing that a lot lately. _

"_Does that conclude the press conference? I read there was going to be an all you can eat buffet at the restaurant across the street." Syona stood up from her spot and headed out the door. _

"_That concludes today." Bruce said into the mic before running after Syona, the now known daughter of Gotham's City's billionaire. _

"So she's not Bruce Wayne's new fuck. She's his daughter." Joker took his knife out of his pocket, He threw it up in the air and watched it fall right back down into his hands. Although, he was having a hard time trying to look serious because he still wanted to laugh. Falling off the back of your chair is a big time classic.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, uh, we do need some cash for the supplies. And all those gang-bangers back at that warehouse are running low. Why not send a little calling card out to our new daddy?"

--------------------------------------

"You were acting like a Mary-Sue in there." Once again here she was, stuck next to her father in the car and being scolded. "I can't believe you yelled because you fell off the chair."

"Wouldn't you have yelled if that happened to you? Seriously, they could have been nice enough to warn me about it."

"They didn't because that never happens. When you have a press conference meeting, you're usually too nervous to even sit up straight. Always slouched."

"I wasn't nervous. I was tired."

"Yes, you made that point very clear." They stayed silent for a while. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing, and a few speeding cars outside.

"So are you mad at me?"

"No." He couldn't stay mad at her for some reason. Even when she forced him to buy her a new room, he wasn't mad. He actually found everything she did was pretty entertaining.

"YAY!" she yelled out suddenly, throwing her hands as high up as she could inside the car. "I'm not in trouble, I won't get grounded." She started to rap.

"Who said you weren't going to get grounded?"

"What? You just said you weren't mad at me."

"You asked me in a 'friend' voice, not in a 'daughter' voice. So I'm not mad as a friend, but I am as a dad. So tonight, you're grounded from TV."

"Aw man. and I never did get to go eat my breakfast buffet."

---------------------------------------------------------

"You were invited to a party of some sort and didn't even take the time to tell me this morning. You and Alfred are so jacked up, you know. How would you feel if I suddenly went out late at night and didn't tell you, huh? Huh? Huh?"

"You're getting me mad again."

"I'll be quiet." She covered her mouth to prove her point. Bruce smirked at her and continued to put his tux on. She was sitting cross-legged inside his room, knowing soon enough he was going to need her help for something. "How long will you be out?"

"Not really sure. Probably not until morning."

"Great." He turned to say something to her until he noticed that she already ran out of the room.

"I'll make it up to her one way."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, may I ask why we're driving instead of flying in the helicopter?" Bruce clicked on the button on his key-pad that unlocked the doors to his car and opened the garage door.

"Just felt like driving." Bruce climbed in first.

"Oh joy." Alfred climbed right in, both of them unaware of the little stole-a-way they had hiding in the back seat. Syona didn't want to be left home alone again, afraid that the Joker would show up. He hasn't done anything to her yet because he still thinks she's Bruce's girlfriend, but surely he watched the press conference on TV. So now he knew the truth.

Lucky for her that Bruce never looked in the back for anything, and she was able to lower the volume of her breathing by keeping a hand over her mouth.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived at their destination. It must have been a fancy place because there was a valet out in front. Bruce and Alfred stepped out and gave the keys to the valet.

When she was sure that he parked, Syona popped out from the backseat. "Hey, is there another way to get in?"

"HOLY SHIT, A DEAD BODY. BRUCE WAYNE'S A KILLER, A MURDERER." The valet continued to scream his lungs out for a good five minutes; Syona just looked down at her nails and picked the dirt out from under them.

"Are you done now? I'm not a dead body, I'm Syona Malfin."

"Oh yeah, you're Mr. Wayne's daughter. I saw the conference. You were hilarious, falling back in your chair."

"That was not called for!"

"You know, you're even cuter in person."

"Whoa, no time for flirting here. Is there a back entrance to this building? And if so, what floor is the party on?"

"Yeah, you can't miss the door. And it's the very top floor." Her face seems to drain of her color.

"I hate heights. Even when there's a solid floor under me. Thanks buddy; by the way, you didn't see anything. In other words, I'm not here."

---------------------------------------------------------

"All right boys, the goal is, uh, simple. Find Bruce Wayne and Mousey."

"And then what?" Joker froze in his spot and looked at the guy who said that.

"Are you serious?" The other henchmen, there were about seven in total, knew what was coming right there.

"Yes sir." Joker quickly took his favorite knife out of his pocket and moved closer to the man. He was a newbie, he could tell, but nobody ever questions him. In one swift movement, he removed the mask the henchmen was wearing and placed the knife at his neck.

"Why so serious?" He removed the knife from the man's neck and put it at the side of the guy's mouth. He then cut up the guy's mouth with the knife, allowing him to chock on his own blood.

"All right, let's get going."

-------------------------------------------------

"Man, it's hard to hide. There are so many rich people in here." Syona hid inside the air vents, she was able to get a good view of everything. "Ok, let's play 'where's waldo?' except now the game is called 'where's bruce?'."

She folded her arms over each other and rested her head on them, while looking around the room. Her game was cut short by a gun firing and people running around in circles.

'What was that?' She saw somebody walk to the middle of the room, it was the Joker. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. 'Did he follow me?'

"Good evening once again, Ladies and Gentle-man."

"What do you want? Harvey Dent's dead, so is Rachel. There can't be more that you want." He ignored the loud comment made by some chick in the front of the crowd.

"Well, actually, I'm uh, looking for two people this time. So answer me this, where is Bruce Wayne and Syona Malfin?"

'HE DOES KNOW!'

"Batman will be here soon. Just you wait." Was the last thing she heard before she started crawling backwards in the vent. 'Got to find a way out before he gets me.'

She continued going until she saw another vent attached to the one she was in on her right. Since that one looked good, she went down that way and ended up falling out of the vent.

"Whoa, that was weird. I landed on something soft for once." She punched whatever she landed on to prove her emphasis on the soft thing until she heard a small groan come from it. "AH, IT TALKS!"

She jumped off whatever it was that she was sitting on and grabbed the closest thing to her that she could use as a weapon, which happened to be a hanger…..wait, where'd the hanger come from?

"That was much unexpected." It turns out she fell down on top of a person. The voice of the person sounded very familiar to her.

"Dad?" Bruce Wayne froze in his spot as he looked at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes, however, were looking at what he was wearing. A very tight black outfit with a cape, a mask on-top of his head. And there was an insignia in the middle of his chest. It looked like a bat spreading its wings.

"Syona?! What are you doing here? I thought I left you at home."

"Dad…..you're….you're Batman?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun, she found out. what's bruce gonna do now? lol, I hope everybody enjoyed that. please leave a review on your way out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK. **

**Sorry it took so long. I got really bad writer's block and re-wrote this chater around five times. It just didn't want to come out right. But then I had a dream, and it all made sense. lol. Anyway, here is the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Syona was very surprised at the question that came out of her mouth. Normally, somebody would ask something like 'what are you doing in here?'. But, we all came to a conclusion that she wasn't normal a long time ago.

"UH…no, I'm not Batman." He tried to lie to her.

"Really? Then how come your costume has a picture of a bat on the front and you're hiding from people in a dark room? Sounds like something that both a bat and a man would do." She wasn't about to let him get away with such a giant secret.

"Is that a sexist joke?"

"No…at least, that's what mom told me. Is it really sexist?"

"Never mind. Well, you know my secret now." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed as he picked his mask off the floor. "Now let me in on something, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored and I wanted to see how you act around all these rich people. I stole away in your car and hid in the air vents. Then as I got ready to give up looking for you, the Joker guy came bashing into the room and said he was looking for both you and me. After all that, I crawled backwards in the vents, landed in here, hit you on the chest, then asked you the question of if you're Batman and…"

"I know what happens after that." He held his palm up to stop her talking. "And I know the Joker's here. I knew he was going to come. But what I don't know is why he's looking for you."

"Ask him that yourself. I'm not gonna see him, he gives me the shivers. And not the good kind."

"You weren't scared of him the first time you saw him."

"This is different from the first time, he was behind bars back then, now, he roams freely and stalking me." Syona gasped. She wasn't suppose to let that bit of information out.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Bruce shook his head before putting his mask on and changing his voice. "You ready?"

"Whoa, how'd get your voice get all deep and groggy sounding? That's cool. Wait, ready for what?"

----------------------------------------------------

"Boss, they're not here. We've searched the whole room." Joker sat against the glass window of the tall building, occupying himself by throwing empty champagne glasses in the air and watching them shatter on the floor.

"Well, have you tried searching the entire building?"

"No." Joker sighed. He sometimes wonders why he even recruits these kind of guys. Oh yeah, they want a quick buck and they're stupid. Good enough reason.

They didn't have to go searching though, Syona pushed open the doors that were on the other side of the room. She placed her hands on her hips and slowly walked in, looking straight at the Joker.

'Just go with the plan. Go with the plan. But why is this the plan? Why couldn't I make up the plan? Oh sure, he has the fancy costume and can change his voice but still, no fair. Joker's looking at me. Act cool. Like ice.'

"That's one off the list. Mousey, where were you hiding?" He stood off the floor and skipped over to her, the people in the room all staring at the weird scene.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"Were you,uh, on it?"

"Touche. Now GO away. Hey, I rhymed. I wonder if I can make another one."

"Here's a rhyme. Blood is Red, Choking is Blue, you're coming with me. Ain't that great for you?"

"No, that was a horrible one…wait, say that again." Joker started walking closer to her, the goon he brought with him started to form a circle around her. During this, she was wondering two questions: when will the real plan actually start? And why was the Joker obsessed with her?

That last one was bothering her more. She had only been in Gotham for a few days, and already she caught the attention of the most dangerous villain to ever walk the streets. Why?

"Where's, uh, Daddy Dearest?" The sound of his voice cut her out of her thinking. Her body jumped slightly in the air from the sudden noise.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered.

"Aw, the scars scaring ya again?"

"No. they never scared me. Why? Do they scare everybody else?" She turned to the rest of the room where the rich people were still standing; every one of them had their mouths gaping open and were nodding their heads.

'Scaredy-cats.' She thought to herself before looking back at the Joker's smiling face. 'Apparantly, I'm one too. Daddy!' She called for him inside her head.

"Boss, he ain't anywhere in the building." One goon came up behind Syona and grabbed onto both of her arms with one hand.

"Oh well, let's get going."

'Crud crud crud, not part of the plan.' Syona tried to pull her arms away from the goon behind her, his grip on her only tighten. 'I'm gonna get a bruise there.'

"Watch the hands, grabby. Stupid pervert." Syona mumbled to herself as she was being dragged back.

"Leaving so soon?" She felt a slight pressure on her back and then a sudden relief of on her arms. The goon holding onto her fell down onto the floor. Behind him stood Batman, his eyes focused solely on the Joker a few feet in front of him.

"Batsy, nice of you to join us. Have, uh, you met Mousey?" Batman looked over at Syona. She could tell he was very confused under the mask. "Uh-uh-uh, it's very rude to stare." He looked back at the Joker, who was already heading towards the big windows.

"There's nobody for you to grab onto. You're cornered."

"Tsk, not exactly." The Joker reached into his pockets and pulled out a gun. The people inside the room now began to run around in fear and look for cover. Batman went over to cover Syona with his cape. Both of them looked up to see a helicopter coming closer to the window, the goons that were in the room earlier snuck out before anybody could see them.

"Bye Batsy and Mousey. And Mousey, be sure to tell dear daddy that, uh, I missed him." He let out his signature, sinister laugh before jumping out onto the helicopter. It lifted higher into the air and finally sped off.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

"I am sorry, . I couldn't think of a better excuse than saying that you got food poisoning from the shrimp and that's why you disappeared."

"I'm not mad at you Alfred. I'm upset with my little monster." Syona, Bruce, and Alfred sat on the couch inside the living room, each of them had a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. After the weird event that happened, Bruce was going to try to get Syona to talk about how the Joker seemed to know her that well; she decided to get him off subject somehow. Alfred did that all by himself though.

"What did I do?"

"You told them I was puking my guts out."

"I said it in a nicer way. I could have said something like 'he's throwing up the bad shrimp'."

"That sounds better than the first one."

"No, cause then nobody would have ate the shrimp. And the poor shrimp would have no where to call a home. At least for half a day."

"Do you have to be so disguisting?"

"Yes. Cause it's my way of teasing you." She gave the now empty mug to Bruce before standing from the couch. "I'm going to sleep now. Night." She skipped off to her room, very relieved that her dad didn't ask her any more questions about that night.

"She's hiding something from me."

"Really? Does this have to do with the fact that the Joker was after her as well?" Bruce merely nodded his head. "Maybe he just saw the news conference this morning and became interested."

"Which is a bad thing. You know what he does when he's interested in something. He either tries to steal it or destroy it. Or in Batman's case, torture it. I don't want any of those to happen to her."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Bruce looked up at Alfred and smirked. He had an idea.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Yes."

"She's probably gonna kill you for it."

"That's ok. She needs it."

In the other room, Syona rushed over to the stuffed….thing that the Joker had given her when he came. She stared straight into the eyes of the mouse and whispered into it.

"What was that this night? What are you trying to do? Get me in trouble? And why were you trying to kidnap me? You're so confusing and just…..grrrrrr, I want to destroy this stuffed thing."

She sighed to herself before leaving the stuffed thing alone; right now, she just felt like laying down and relaxing. She went over to her drawer and pulled out her tank-top and shorts.

"He's watching me for sure. Not dressing in here." She ran into her bathroom and closed the door. It took only five seconds for her to finish changing, that proved how much she just wanted to rest.

Not even bothering to pick up her other clothes, she turned off the light and jumped onto her bed. She grabbed the remote and turned on her big TV, seeing that the only thing on to watch were news.

"Is this the only thing this city shows? It's boring." Before she has a change to change it, the party scene she was at came on.

The interviewers started talking to random people from the party. All of them had mentioned that the Joker seemed more interested in Syona rather than Batman, which was a real shock.

"The interest will be over in just a few more days. Then I can get on with my life."

---------------------------------------------------

The Joker watched two screens: the one that showed what Syona was doing and the one that was showing the news conference. He was high entertained by Syona. Especially when she was whispering to the screen.

He only answered one question: he wanted to kidnap her to have fun. And he meant all kinds of fun.

"It's your eyes. I want your eyes to stare into." He said to the screen. He rewinded the tape and paused it at the part where Syona was looking straight into the camera. He just stared into the eyes. They were so distracting to him. She was distracting to him.

"I need to, uh, change that." He's going to kidnap her to keep him distracted when he's at home, not on the job. He's going to keep her at his home, almost like a house maid. To clean up after his goons and himself, cause he had no time to ever do that.

And when he gets bored with her, well, that part can pretty much go unsaid. He would kill her.

* * *

**Well, that basically was to the point. now let's just see how the Joker works the plan. Thank you so much for reading. pleae leave a review on your way out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK**

**sorry this one took a very very very long time. I was under a lot of stress and writer's block that I didn't know what to write next. but now that I have time to relax, my brain should start working regularly. lol Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Syona's POV

Man, yesterday was just so….weird. First, I had to go to a press conference early in the morning and I didn't get to go to my breakfast buffet. Then I had to sneak inside my dad's car and sneak into a building that was on the top floor.

After that, I see that the Joker is after me. I find out that my dad is the Batman. Which makes me wonder, do all people who have an alter life have the word 'the' in front of their famous names?

Anyway, then Joker tries to kidnap me, which was very scary. And then…no, that pretty much sums it all up.

No wait, and I talked to a doll. WHY? Am I going crazy? There is no way that he is watching me through that doll……or is he? No, I don't want to think about it. I just wanted to go to the kitchen, eat some cinnamon rolls, and spend the whole day watching nothing but cartoons.

Normal POV

Syona walked into the kitchen, where she saw both Alfred and her dad sitting. They both seemed to be discussing some very secretive cause as soon as she reached the table they were sitting at, they went quiet.

"Ok, I know when I'm not wanted to be told a secret."

"Wait, that sentence doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing in this world makes sense." She said dramatically to her father and took a seat next to him.

"I see you're feeling better from last night, Miss Malfin." Alfred went over to the counter near the stove to prepare a plate for her.

"I tried not to think about it. As long as I don't see the Joker near my face again, I'll be OK." She emphasized the last word to make herself better. She knew she was asking for too much, no way would the Joker leave her alone yet.

"You won't." Bruce said to her.

"What do you mean? I mean, come on. He's the Joker. He has eyes everywhere. And he can be everywhere at once. How he does that, I don't know."

"What I mean is…..I can't think of a better way to tell you this. So Alfred, you tell her." Alfred came back to the table with a tray full of various breakfast items.

"Sorry Sir, this is not in my resume." Alfred took his seat once more. "Plus, she's not my daughter."

"Gee, thanks Alfred." Bruce took a deep breath before turning fully to his daughter, who had a mouth full of mini cinnamon rolls and was getting ready to take a gulp of orange juice. "You're getting a bodyguard."

"Mmmmfff?" Syona tried to swallow what little she could of the food in her mouth, but it ended up almost chocking her and she had to spit it out. Right into Bruce Wayne's face. "What? Who says I need a bodyguard?"

"I say. I am your father, who you just spit food at." He wiped the splattered mushy food off his face with his sleeve on his shirt.

"I don't need a bodyguard. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." He rolled his eyes at her.

"If that's true, then why did you panic when I told you my plan yesterday to distract the Joker?"

"Because I thought you were crazy. I mean, who asks their daughter to go into harm's way?"

"She's got a point, sir."

"Alfred, don't help her."

"No Alfred, do help me. Help me explain to my dad that I don't need a bodyguard."

"I actually side with your dad on this." She looked up at him with a sad look. "I'm sorry, but you need protection. Your father isn't going to be around all the time during the day, or at night."

"But…"

"No but's miss. Gordon is already looking up some of his most trusted officers. We're going to interview them later on today. So finish eating, go get ready, and meet me at the black convertible in the garage in three hours." He stood up from his chair, a coffee mug in his hands, and walked back to his room. Most likely to change his shirt.

"Miss Malfin, Please don't be upset with your father."

"I'm not. I'm upset that…I'm upset that he's right. As much as I don't like it, I think I do need a bodyguard."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo boss, our inside just got a call from Gordon, seems that Bruce is looking for a bodyguard for his little princess. Dude's paranoid from last night, I bet." The Joker sat on the couch in his hide-out, listening to the information that his lackeys were telling him.

"Find out what, uh, his requirements are. Help the inside get the job." All the lackeys nodded before running off in some random direction. "Tch, the things I go through for your safety, mousey."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Syona?" Gordon asked. Bruce and Alfred took a seat on a couch inside of their home, Commissioner Gordon stood at the side, with a clipboard in his hands.

"I'm sorry. She said she needed to get ready." As soon as he said that, the door to Syona's room opened and out she walked.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?" Bruce's roared out.

"Clothes. What? You want me to walk out here naked. No thanks, not part of the plan." She wore a red tube top that was extremely low, showing off the top half of her boobs. Yet, it was short, ending a few inches below the boobs. She also wore a jean skirt that was high up on her thighs, and black opened toed heels at the bottom, giving her legs a longer appearance.

"AND WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?!" Bruce pointed at her stomach, where he saw a belly button ring.

"Relax, it's fake. Like I want a needle going through my belly button. That would hurt." She scoffed.

"Mind if I ask why you dressed like that for this kind of occasion?" Commissioner Gordon asked, a little afraid at what the answer might be.

"Well, you let anybody sign up for this job. What if they signed up for this only to get in my pants? Since I'm dressed like this, I'll know for certain who is fake and who isn't."

"Are you stupid?" Her father added in.

"No, just creative. Let's start the interviews." She took a seat in-between her dad and Alfred. "BRING 'EM IN!" She yelled out.

"Bodyguard #1, come on in." Gordon called out. Whoever it was only took a few steps into the room when he saw how Syona was dressed and couldn't help but whistle at her.

"Next." The three were very surprised that her plan actually kind of worked. But it's only the first guy. No way is the next one gonna do the same thing.

After just a few more minutes, they had gone through ten interviews. All of them having to leave before they even got five feet into the room.

"Well, if I hadn't dressed like this, then we would have never learned the truth that these so called police officers of Gordon's are perverts." Bruce and Alfred both started to rub their temples and shake their heads.

"Well, there is one more. Come on in." He called out to the last officer. That guy quickly entered the room, his face as still as stone. He stepped fully into the room and stopped right in front of the couch. His eyes were concentrating on Bruce instead of Syona.

"Well, so far, you're doing well. Now Mr…."

"Penguin." He said. Funny, cause he had no qualities of a penguin. He was very tall, almost 6'4. He had long black hair he kept in a low ponytail in the back. His arms were very buff and had various tattoos on them. And he had a very deep groggy voice. To bring the whole tough guy appearance together, he wore a silver necklace around his neck with a pendant of a tiger's face.

"Mr. Penguin, what qualities do you possess that make you believe you will be the appropriate bodyguard for my daughter?"

"He's using big words again." Syona whined and leaned towards Alfred.

"Miss Malfin, don't whine." He whispered to her.

"I can't help it. I hate when he starts sounding all smart like because I'm not like that. I don't like using big words. It's too much work to remember them."

"Was your mother this way?"

"I don't really remember how her academic background was because I never asked her."

"Miss Malfin, you're a handful."

"Glad you think that." She smiled at him.

"You're hired." She heard her father's voice. She saw her father stand up from his spot on the couch and went to shake the guy's hand.

"Thank you sir." Mr. Penguin responded.

"Syona, come over here." She sighed and stood up to walk towards the guy. She reached her hand and shook his. "Meet your new bodyguard. He is to be with you from the second you wake up to the second you go to sleep."

"What? You got to be kidding me." She said to her father.

"Miss Syona, if I make speak freely, a young lady like you mustn't dress this way in public." Bruce nodded at the remark Mr. Penguin made.

"Alfred, please show Mr. Penguin where he will be staying." Alfred stood from his position on the couch and motioned for the bodyguard to follow him. The guy grabbed onto his luggage that somehow magically appeared next to him.

"Where did the…never mind, if you all will excuse me. I'm gonna go change. But first…" She kicked the heels off her feet. "Ow, how do girls wear these things? They do nothing but hurt and make it harder to walk." She picked them up off the floor and went back into her room.

"Well, that could have gone a little better." Gordon walked over to Bruce. "She surely does have a very artistic mind."

"Gordon, thanks for finding those officers. I hope none are in trouble for whistling at her."

"They were all teenagers anyway, still in training."

"Then why did you bring them?"

"For practice, and to help you make an easy decision. Mr. Penguin is one of the best officers on my force. So I was sure he was a good choice for this job. You will never be disappointed with him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Penguin shut the door to his bright white room and placed his suitcase right on top of his bed. He clicked open the locks and opened the suitcase, revealing a bunch of technology stuff and a computer screen.

"It worked, boss. I'm in."

"I, uh, saw everything." The Joker replied back to him.

"But why did you want me in? We have a camera hiding in her room."

"She's becoming very suspicious about that camera. And it's almost time to put my plan into action. Now, uh, just continue to follow her around and do your bodyguard duties."

"Yes sir." Mr. Penguin closed the case and hide it under his bed. He walked over to the windows and closed the curtains to his room. He didn't like the sunlight. "Why am I doing this again? I'm basically babysitting. When I was with the real gang, we actually went around robbing and getting women."

Lucky for him that the Joker couldn't hear anything he said. Mr. Penguin was going to start changing clothes when he heard a knocking on his door. He went over to answer it and saw Syona standing on the other side, in more modest clothes.

"Hey, I'm going out for some food. My dad said I can't go anywhere without you. So wanna come?"

"I have no choice, Miss Syona."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"She did look very sexy with that outfit." The Joker licked his lips at the image of Syona in the dress. Unknown to her, the tiger necklace was actually a miniature camera. It was the perfect way for him to watch the interview and to get a good view of Syona.

"Why did I say 'plan'? I don't even have, uh, plans. Waste of precious time." He started to wonder what this girl was doing to him. He decided, he was going to end it fast so he could get back to the way things were. Him chasing after the Batman and blowing up Gotham.

* * *

**So what's Joker going to do? what's Syona gonna do with the fake bodyguard? and what's Bruce's gonna do about the food on his face?.....wait, he washed it off already. lol. Thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out. **

**Just to let people know, the guy is not actually the Penguin. There is a reason behind this kind of name. Plus, I was very tired when writing this that i suddenly thought about penguins. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK**

**I really want to thank everybody who keeps reviewing my story. it means a lot to me to know that people actually like this. And also, thank you to all the new readers. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Syona waited in the dark purple convertible her dad was letting her drive….well, Mr. Penguin has to drive. She didn't have her license yet.

"My apologies for taking so long." She looked to the driver's side to see her bodyguard guiding himself into the seat.

"Don't talk so formal. It annoys me when people do that." He pushed on the brake and changed the handle from 'P' to 'D'. The motor roared lightly and they were off.

"Did my dad look mad in there?"

"He did. Does it have anything to do with you?"

"Yes. Before we left, I begged him to give me some money to shop. When he took out his wallet, I played the 'look behind you' game and he fell for it. So I stole his wallet when he wasn't looking."

"Wow, what a little thief you are."

"Yup. Now let's go to Gotham Mall. We can get some food there and some shopping."

"You're the boss." He drove what the speed limit said. He was so different from her dad. She was actually able to sit back and enjoy the ride. And she didn't ruin the car seats this time.

They drove in utter silence, which was something she didn't really enjoy. So she decided to start up a conversation.

"Uh…."

"Your father told me the main reason he wanted you to get a bodyguard was because the Joker seems to be after you."

"Whoa, that's an interesting subject to talk about."

"I'm just very curious."

"Hm, it's actually pretty interesting. I finally get a guy to chase after me and it happens to be one who is a little psycho."

"What makes him attached to you?"

"The first day I came, my dad took me to the police station to get a paternity test done. I wandered off and into the place where all the bad guys are kept. He was the only one that seemed to be quiet. So….I don't really remember what happened after that. I just can't seem to get away from him."

"You don't have to worry about running into him or any other creep when I'm around."

"Yay! I can finally relax then."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Boss, the van's all packed and ready."

'I'm getting very, un, tired of hearing that guy's voice.' Joker stood up from his desk where all the cameras were at. He went to the mirror that happened to be cracked and checked his appearance.

He ruffled up his messy green hair to make it look….well, even messier. But that's just the way he likes it. He popped up his collar and straitened up his 'tie'. Which was funny cause he wasn't even wearing one.

"How's my breath?" He huffed into his hand to smell his breath. He could never tell if it stunk or not. If it did, he wouldn't do anything anyway. "Decent."

He came out of his room and passed by all of his lackeys. They all pulled down their masks before following him out.

One by one, they each entered the big family size van. Joker was in the passenger side, mostly because he didn't feel like driving. He had one of his main lackeys drive the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Penguin had just received his orders from the Joker over his phone. The Joker ordered him to have Syona inside the lingerie store in an hour. How the heck was he gonna tell her to try on lingerie?

"What are we going to do first?" He had to waste some time. Thankfully, the first twenty minutes will be spent eating in the food court, which is where they were sitting right now.

"Well, first I want to lose that group of boys that keeps staring at me." She pointed to her right. There were four guys, all wearing some kind of uniform from a school she wasn't familiar with.

"Basketball jocks. Trying to impress you. One is even twirling his basketball on his finger." She chuckled at how the jocks were acting like losers. "Want me to intimidate them?"

"No. I've dealt with them. Watch this, one of them is going to come up and introduce himself to me. Then he's gonna say a lame pick-up line. And after that, he's gonna invite me on a date at an amusement park and Chile dogs." Right when she was done explaining it, one of the jocks stood from the table and walked over to hers.

"Hi. I'm Bob." Bob stood about 6'5. So it only made sense that he was a basketball player. He had very pale white skin, natural. A shaved head, it looked like the hair would have been blond. And some light green eyes.

"Hello."

"I wanted to ask you. Did it hurt?" She already knew what this was leading to, but she went along with it anyway.

"Did what hurt?" She felt so stupid for actually going along with it.

"When you fell from heaven." He smiled at her at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, hahaha."

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you would be interested in coming with me to the Gotham amusement park. And we can chow down on some hot dogs." Syona rolled her eyes. How was she going to let this guy down?

"Sorry, but no." Mr. Penguin held in his laugh.

"But why?" She could tell Bob wasn't the type of guy to leave this issue alone.

"Well first off, you didn't give me a chance to introduce myself."

"You're Syona Malfin, Bruce Wayne's daughter. Everybody knows who you are."

"That's the thing. You must want to go out with me because I'm related to Gotham's richest man. Honey, I ain't no ATM machine. So hasta la vista." Mr. Penguin watched as the boy went back to his table and all the others guys were booing at him for not getting the date.

"A little harsh, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was. But I was right. Wasn't I?"

"No. You said Chile dogs. He said Hot dogs. Big difference." She laughed. She had to admit, this bodyguard of hers was pretty cool.

"I have to go to the bathroom really quick. Then we can start shopping." She stood up from their table and head towards the bathroom. When she was out of sight, Mr. Penguin checked his watch.

All of that made about 45 minutes pass by, pretty good timing. The lingerie store is all the way on the other side of the mall. A good ten minute walk. He'll have her there just in time. What to tell her though?

"I'm back. Let's start." He looked up to see her standing right there in front of her.

"Uh…hey Syona, does your father ever let you try on lingerie? I know that many teenage girls love that kind of stuff but their fathers never let them."

"Are you telling me to go against my father?" She exaggerated a gasp.

"Uh…are you still going to do it?"

"Of course I'm gonna do it. I've always wanted to try on some lingerie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker has finally arrived at the mall. He was half asleep by then. His lackey had decided to drive the speed limit. There's a reason why he never does that; if he did, he'd be asleep at the wheel. He needs the speed.

They all opened their car doors and jumped out. Joker walked ahead of the group and reached for his gun in his pocket.

He entered the food court; it was lunch time, so a majority of people were right there. He pointed his gun to the ceiling and fired. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and looked towards the entrance.

"I, uh, have an announcement to make. For those who want to hear please stay. For those who don't, get out now." He fired his gun again. He didn't have to do it a third time, everybody in the food court pushed right past the Joker and his gang to get out through the entrance.

"What if the announcement had been good? I probably would have said, uh, that I give myself up and let them tie me up. People are so impatient." He laughed.

"Yo boss, what about the other people in the mall?" There were still a lot of people in the mall, just walking about not noticing the gun shot. He figured they were all deaf.

"They're not in my way. Well, neither were these people but…" He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "I just wanted to fire something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syona stepped into the lingerie store. Mr. Penguin was fidgeting a little. He had to admit, standing inside this store is a little….well, he wasn't that comfortable. But orders are orders.

"Try on whatever. I'll wait over here." He took a seat at the front of the store and watch as she walked over to the wall were most of the displays were. She picked one out and walked over to the dressing rooms.

Right when she did that, the Joker waltzed into the store. He noticed that Mr. Penguin was to his left.

"She in there?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see what she picked out?"

"I tried not to look." Joker shrugged his shoulders before walking past the cash register, which was on the way towards the dressing rooms. He looked at the girls who were frozen in shock.

"Not a word-a." He pointed the gun at them to emphasize the threat. They nodded at him. He continued to walk towards the dressing rooms. The room was very bright. Too bright for his taste.

The room's doors only didn't reach down to the floor, so he could see if anybody was in the room or not. He noticed that there was only one room occupied. So he figured that's where Syona is.

He silently walked over to the front of the door. In one swift moment, he kicked the door open, breaking the handle.

Indeed, there stood Syona. She turned around and stood face to face with the Joker. She covered her body as best as she could; but he could still see everything.

He finally knew what she choose out on the display. A black and purple laced bra with matching panties. It all matched so well with her beautiful purple eyes.

"Hello there, beautiful."

* * *

***gasp* what's gonna happen now? not even I know. lol. Thank you all so much for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own TDK

**Joker has Syona cornered now. what's gonna happen? Please enjoy.**

* * *

"What…What are you doing here? Why are you here? Why are you looking at me?" Syona tried to reach for her clothes on the floor, but Joker grabbed onto her wrist with his hand.

"Ya know, it would be an utter, uh, shame to cover up a masterpiece." His eyes kept exploring her body that was still hidden behind one arm.

"Let go."

"Let go? Since when did you, uh, have authority over me?" His grip on her wrist only tightened. Her other hand gripped onto his hand and tried to loosen its rough grip. This gave the Joker an ever better view.

"I'll make you let go. I'm not scared of you." His face got closer to hers. She could literally feel his breath against her mouth. One thing came to her mind.

'He's got horrible breath.' She thought.

"Oh really? Then why do I see fear in your eyes? Your beautiful purple eyes." The grip on her wrist was finally released. She rubbed the poor abused wrist.

"Why are you here?"

"Ya know, this whole attire…" He motioned to her literally naked body. "Would make a great disguise. You just need, uh, a mask."

"A mask? Excuse me but I don't do Halloween anymore." She tried again to pull her wrist out of his grip.

"Oh, and some footwear. Maybe some, uh, gloves." He left go of her wrist and lifted her over his shoulder. He walked out of the dressing room to get to his lackeys.

"!" She started to call out. "HELP! THE CLOWN'S GOT ME!" She couldn't see anything that was going on. So she was still un-aware of the fact that Mr. Penguin was working with the Joker all along. He motioned for all of his lackeys to walk ahead of him.

"To the costume store."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still no phone call from Syona, Sir?" Alfred interrupted Bruce as he was repairing his Batman suit once again.

"I'm a little worried about her."

"She's with one of the best bodyguards. There's nothing to worry about."

"You're right." Alfred turned to the many TVs; they were all playing footage of the Joker.

"Still wondering why he's after her?"

"If she had only stayed with me at the police station, she wouldn't be in this type of situation."

"Sir, she didn't think you wanted her around. If you had been a little nicer, she wouldn't have wandered off."

"Now this is my fault?"

"Hasn't it always been?"

"Touché." Bruce chuckled to himself. He suddenly felt a vibration on the side of his hip. His phone was telling him that he received a text message. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to read it.

'Your daughter's in trouble.' He read it with wide eyes. Great, his feeling came true. She's in trouble. Unfortunately, the caller ID was someone he has never met before. It wasn't recorded in his contacts.

"Alfred, I'm going." He stood from his desk and grabbed onto his leather jacket.

"To where?"

"To look for my daughter." He grabbed onto his motorcycle keys and started running to the raising platform.

"Hate to bring you down, but do you even know where she is?" Bruce halted in his run.

"Good point. Maybe I can track down the location where the message was sent from."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker and his crew continued to walk through the mall. And yes, he was still holding her over his shoulder. Dang it, why did the costume store had to be so far?

"Yo boss, when you gonna tell her about you-know-who?" One of the lackeys whispered to him.

"I know a lot of people. Be specific."

"Mr. Penguin."

"Him? She'll, uh, find out eventually." They finally reached the costume store. Syona had actually fallen asleep over his shoulder. All the struggling and some yelling really did get her tired.

He roughly put her down onto a chair, causing her to wake up. "Geez, gently, please?"

"Don't know that word." He walked over to the glass counter that held many masks. He hummed some random song to himself while checking out the merchandise. One of the lackeys held a gun towards the man working behind the counter.

While he did that, Syona looked around to see if there was a way to get out without being caught. There were lackeys everywhere. All exits were blocked off.

"I hope you went get police back-up." She whispered to herself. She was, of course, talking about Mr. Penguin. She looked at the Joker's back as he walked back and forth along the counter.

"This one." Joker pointed at a particular mask in the glass. He then grabbed onto his gun and broke the glass with it. "What do ya think?"

Syona looked at the mask. It was all black. Had some fake diamonds and beads decorating it. That was the best way she could really describe it.

"Uh….can I leave now?"

"Nope-a. Put it on." He tossed her to mask. It landed right on her lap. She sighed and rolled her eyes before picking it up and placed it right on her face. She took the elastic string and wrapped it around her head.

Next thing the Joker got her were some boots, some thigh high leather heel boots that had a zipper on the side. The heel was about three inches high. It made her realize that she had left her shoes back in the dressing room, along with her regular clothes.

"I am not wearing those."

"But they're, uh, sexy. Well-a, if you don't put them on, I'll do it for you." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

'Dang it. Why didn't I take the karate class like mom wanted me to?' She couldn't defend herself right now, so she just did what he told her to do. She stood from her chair and walked over to him to get the boots.

"Uh uh uh, say please." He held the boots out of reach from her.

"Please?" She asked with a forced smile on her face. He nodded his head and handed the boots to her. She went back to her chair, unzipped the zipper, and placed her foot in them.

"Nice." She heard the Joker say when she was done putting on both boots. He motioned for her to stand up so that he could get a good look at the whole 'disguise'. She groaned and did as she was told. She stood still as he walked over to her and circled her; he was getting a good look at every angle.

"Are you done yet?"

"Wanna see how you, uh, look?" He took her arm and pulled her over to a huge mirror. She had her eyes closed. She really didn't want to see it. "Open them." He whispered into her ears. She shook her head and opened her eyes to see something she didn't recognize.

"OH MY GOSH, I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!"

"This is your 'disguise'."

"Couldn't I have worn something that covers more? Bra, Panties, boots, and a mask aren't exactly 'disguise'-worth."

"I guess that, uh, means you won't wear gloves?"

"NO!" Suddenly, Mr. Penguin stepped into the store. "Mr. Penguin." She ran over to him….well, she attempted to run. Running in heels is hard. When she finally made it over to him, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here. Did you go get help?"

"Boss, your ride's ready. And we better move, got a hot tip that the police are just a few minutes away." He looked directly at the Joker; he was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"What?" She moved away from him. She took one look at him and then looked over at Joker. "You're….what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Syona. But my first line of duty relies with the Joker."

"You set me up, didn't you? You knew he was coming."

"I'm only doing what I'm ordered to do. It's nothing against you."

"Well, now that you, uh, know, let's go." Joker came over and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her out of the store. Mr. Penguin sighed before following right after them.

They headed towards the closest entrance, where the van was waiting for them.

"Now listen doll, act like you're a part of this gang." Joker said to Syona before they stepped out into the open. They could hear the sirens getting closer. Mr. Penguin went ahead to open the back doors to the van. He jumped in and held his hand out for Syona to grab onto.

"I'm not going." Joker sighed before leaving her to go to the driver's side.

"I don't want to have to force you in here."

"That's the only way you're getting me into the van." The sirens were getting closer.

"Get in now."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" He jumped out, wrapped his arms around her stomach and picked her high up in the air. He jumped right back into the van and closed the door. "GO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Wayne drove up to the scene where the call had been traced. It was at Gotham Mall. He saw that the police were already there, he spotted Commissioner Gordon near the entrance. He un-mounted his motorcycle and removed his helmet.

"Bruce, what are you doing over here?" He sounded very nervous.

"I got a text message from someone here. It said that Syona was in danger."

"Uh….."

"What?" Gordon led Bruce over to a van that was viewing the security videos.

"This is footage from the camera right at the entrance right there. Here you see Joker getting into the van and a woman standing right there at the back. Then you see this big guy jump out of the van, grabbed onto her, jumped right back in and drove off."

"Is that girl…"

"That is Syona. And the big guy that jumped out of the van, it's Mr. Penguin."

"HE HELPED THE JOKER KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER?!"

"There's more news. I reviewed the footage of when the Joker escaped from prison, it turns out it was Mr. Penguin who broke him out. He's been working with Joker all along."

"I need to go." Bruce ran back to his motorcycle. Bruce Wayne wasn't needed right now. Batman was.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Joker now has her. what's he gonna do to her? Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **

**Oh, and i have the link in my profile on how Syona's mask looks. I didn't know how to describe it. lol, my bad. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK**

**sorry it took so long. had a lot of things to do. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Syona was thrown roughly into the Joker's room. She landed on her side on the floor, resulting in a loud skid noise.

"Home sweet home." The Joker said as he stepped into the room. He turned around to close the door and make sure it was locked. He eyed Syona as she picked herself off the floor.

Once fully up, she dusted off the dust that got caught on her outfit from the floor. She reached up for the mask and pulled it off her face.

"Ok, you got me in your filthy room. What now?" She took a better look around the room. To her surprise, all the windows had the curtains open. She thought the Joker would try hard to hide himself from outsiders.

"Everybody knows who I am. So, uh, what's the point in hiding it?" She continued to look around the room. His bed was a combination of purple and green; and it was actually made. The Joker actually makes his bed.

The walls were clean, the floor was slightly dusty but what floor isn't? Overall, the Joker was a very clean guy. She would have to take back the statement over a filthy room later.

She looked at her kidnapper and looked back at the room. His whole attire was messy. His shirt was un-tucked, his hair was scattered everywhere, and his make-up has mixed up with all the sweat.

"I'm, uh, unpredictable. The simplest explanation to all this-a." He took off his jacket and placed it neatly on a chair nearby. "So, uh, let's get started."

"Started with what?" She started to move backwards towards a window. When she was faced up against the wall, she moved her hands to the back to try and open the window.

"Did I forget to mention that the windows are, uh, locked?" He followed her towards the wall. His arms came up and slammed against the wall, locking her in her place. She tried her hardest to not look scared.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Doll, I don't have 'plans'." His face got closer to hers, she closed her eyes. "Open the eyes." He commanded her.

She shook her head. He was left no choice but to pull his trusty pocket knife. He placed it right at her neck. She could feel the cold steel against her.

"I said to open-a the eyes." He tapped the knife against her neck to show his point. She took a deep breath before she opened her eyes fully. His eyes immediately locked on hers.

"When can I go?" She asked him out of fear.

"Whoever said I would let you go?" Suddenly, his face lunged forwards, his lips locking onto hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, what if this is a trap? You need to consider all options." Alfred tried to convince Bruce to not rush.

"There's only one option: get my daughter back." Bruce came out in his Batman outfit.

"Sir, remember the last time the Joker kidnapped someone?" Batman stopped in his tracks. Rachel and Harvey were the last ones that he lost. "I suggest you go find out more information over the former bodyguard."

Batman rushed to his Bat mobile and hopped in. He immediately sped towards the police station to talk to Commissioner Gordon over Mr. Penguin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how hard she pushed, Syona couldn't get the Joker off her. His arms were now wrapped securely around her body. He moved his right hand up into her hair and gave it a hard tug, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue.

He wrapped his left hand around her waist to pull her closer to his body. He showed no sign of stopping.

Her hands were right on his chest, she was trying to push him away from her. There was no way she was going to get out.

She suddenly remembered that after the Joker put the knife to her neck, he had put it away when he kissed her. To distract him, she started to kiss him back. Her hands moved in circles around his chest and slowly towards his back.

She heard the Joker moan with excitement and enjoyment. His hands began to do the same with her. His hands explored her whole body, starting from the hair down to her back.

Before he got any further down, her hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife. She clicked it open and pointed it right over the Joker's heart. He stopped kissing her and looked down at the knife.

"Sneaky."

"Step away from me slowly." She whispered to him, causing some shivers to go up his spine.

"I love it when you whisper to me." He placed his hands in the air, to show he had nothing in his hands, and backed away from her.

"Now let me leave." He suddenly busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sweetheart, did you, uh, think I'd actually be threatened by a rubber knife?" She looked at him with a confused face. It couldn't be rubber. She actually felt the cold metal when he held it against her neck.

"You're lying."

"Push it against your, uh, finger and see." She slowly placed the tip at her finger and slightly pushed it against her skin. To her surprised, the blade started to bend…..like rubber.

"How…what…"

"My own-a invention. All the feel of a real knife." He reached into his other pocket and pulled out his real knife. He took off his purple glove and pushed the blade to his palm, blood started to slowly appear. "This is real."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought I'd see you here." Gordon looked up at Batman when he entered his office.

"I heard that Syona is missing now. The Joker took her." Bruce had to pretend he didn't know a thing. After all, Gordon still doesn't know about Batman's real identity.

"Yeah. I helped Mr. Wayne hire a bodyguard. And to my shock, that bodyguard was working for the Joker."

"Hm." Batman walked towards Gordon and saw him holding a folder in his hands. "Is that the bodyguard's file?"

"No." Gordon paused before continuing. "I wanted to find out more about Syona's background so I contacted her city to give me the file."

"What's with the pause then?"

"She told Bruce Wayne that her mother died of pheumonia a few days before she arrived into Gotham City. According to his records, her mother didn't die; she was killed ten years ago."

Gordon waited for a reaction to come out of Batman. He got none. But on the inside, Bruce was shocked. Syona lived on her own for ten years before deciding to come over to him?

"But that's not the most shocking. According to her birth records, she has a twin brother."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's, uh, no way out for you." The Joker said as he grabbed onto her wrist and threw her onto his bed. In one swift movement, he was straddling her waist, the real knife pointing at her stomach.

"Are you gonna kill me?" She asked, her voice shaking from fear. His face once again got closer to hers; but instead of kissing her lips, he headed towards her neck. She held her breath as he felt Joker kiss, lick, and suck her skin around her neck.

"Only if he pays me to." He said between his actions of attacking her neck with his mouth.

"But I thought you didn't like money." He stopped messing with her neck and climbed off her.

"What else am I suppose to, uh, buy my gasoline and knives with?"

"I thought you just stole it." She got him there. He couldn't help but laugh at her. "You're only after me because somebody's paying you. Who is it?" Joker heard a knock on his door.

He hummed to himself as he skipped to the door; He unlocked it and slightly opened it. Syona's eyes widened as she saw who had stepped into the room. She wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice.

"There you are." A deep voice came out of the person who was now in the room with her and the Joker. "My adorable little sister."

* * *

**There we go. She has a twin brother. but what's his connection with the Joker? Thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i do not own TDK**

**wow, i wrote this in just two days. but then i got distracted by a lot of things so it took me a while to upload it. i hope everybody enjoys it. One more review and i reach 100. please enjoy.**

* * *

'Sister?' She thought to herself as she eyed the new stranger in the room. Why did he just call her his 'sister'? From what she remembers from her past, she was an only child.

The new man before her stood slightly taller than the Joker. His eyes were light green, the same color hers would have been. His hair was short and spiky, looking like he put way too much gel in there. His body shape…the best way for her to describe it was almost like a body builder's. His muscles were definably shaped.

"Meet, uh, your older twin brother." The Joker said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"It's been so long. About what…. 12 years?"

"Who…are you?" She gained up the courage to ask.

"What? You don't remember me. Don't tell me that stupid psychiatrist was actually able to make you forget." He walked closer to her place. He placed one knee onto the bed and climbed onto it.

"That doesn't answer my question: Who are you?" She grabbed onto a pillow and held it in front of her; right now, that was the only weapon she has.

"I guess you don't remember. Syona, I'm Simon. I'm your brother."

"What? That's not possible. I'm an only child. I've always been an only child." She back up against the wall, the pillow still in front of her. Simon only moved closer to her, until he was sitting right in front of her.

"You need to know the truth."

_Flashback (the twins are four years old)_

_Syona was a very happy and content four year old child. She could amuse herself in any ways. She did always have help from Simon. Even though he was only one minute older than her, he still took over the role as 'big brother' seriously. _

_Even though they were twins, you could see the difference in them. For one, their hair lengths were different. But sometimes Syona would put her hair up into a cap and they would try to trick people. _

_She was very childish, refused to grow up fast... Simon, on the other hand, forced himself to act older. _

"_When will mama be home?" Syona asked him in her cute high squeaky voice. _

"_I don't know. But we don't need mama. I'm here for you." Simon grabbed onto her teddy bear from nearby. "Besides, it's past your bedtime." _

"_It's your bedtime too. I'm not gonna go sleepy." Simon started to run down the hall, with Syona's teddy in his hands. "GIVE ME BACK !" She picked herself up off the floor and ran after her brother. _

_He ran into the room they shared together and got onto her bed, jumping up and down on it. "Mr. Fuzzy says he wants to go to bed." _

"_Is he really saying that?" Syona asked when she finally reached the room. _

"_Yeah." Simon put the teddy bear near his ear to make it look like the bear was talking to him. "What's that? Oh, I'll tell her. And he also says that if you don't go to sleep, I'm gonna become his favorite." With that said, Syona lifted the covers off her bed and tucked herself in. _

"_Ok, now give me Mr. Fuzzy." Her hands reached out for him. Simon jumped off her bed and handed her the bear. "Do you think mama will be ok when she gets back?" _

"_Don't worry about that right now. Just go to sleep." The two shared a quick hug before she fell right to sleep. A few minutes after, Simon heard the door to the house open. He took a deep breath before running out to greet his mom and her guest for the night. _

"_Who's the brat?" The guy next to his mom asked. _

"_My sister's son." His mom lied. But he was use to it. "I'm taking care of him for her." His mom waved him off before grabbing onto her 'guest' and guiding him to her room. Simon walked back to his room. _

"_Why do we put up with this? Hasn't she learned her lesson?" Simon remembered the day that his mom told him and Syona bout their father. She said it was just a 'one night stand', like every night. But she forgot to use protection and got pregnant with them. Her twin sister was the one who talked her out of getting an abortion. _

_His mom wasn't the best at anything she did, except get a guy in bed with her. Simon would worry about how this situation was affected his little sister. _

"_Not anymore."_

_------------------------_

_The next morning was the same as always. Simon and Syona would sit in the kitchen eating their breakfast; The guy would come out of the room and leave the house; their mom would come out, a total mess, and make herself some coffee; she'd go back into her room to get ready; then she would say she's off to work, meaning she was going to a club. _

"_Be safe mama." Syona called out to her mom as she opened the door to leave. She stopped when she saw a gun pointing right at her face._

"_Who are you?" Syona and Simon jumped out of their seats and ran to see who was standing at the door. They both saw one man, with a ski mask over his face, pointing the gun at their mom. _

_The man never said one word, he just pulled the trigger. The bullet shot straight at, aimed right at their mom's forehead. Syona screamed at the sight of her mom falling limp onto the floor, the man standing outside was long gone. _

_------------------------_

_At the police station, the twins were taking to separate rooms for some interrogation. Syona was the first one to get talked to. She was put into a room that was full of different types of toys. She went over to the small table in the middle of the room; it was a colored red, which only caused her to think of her mom. The color red, the same as blood. (A.N. think of the kids' room from the show Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. That's the room I'm trying to describe. But not the same officers)_

"_Hello Syona." The officer that stepped into the room was surprised to see that Syona was sitting on the floor, away from the table. The officer decided to go over and sit across from her. "I'm Officer Hawk." _

"_Hi." Was all Syona squeaked out. She looked up to see that the officer was a girl, green eyes and long blond hair. The eyes reminded her of her mom. _

"_So do you like to play with stuffed animals?" Officer Hawk reached for a stuffed polar bear. "This one's my favorite, His name is Snow." _

"_I have a favorite too. Except he's at home. His name is Mr. Fuzzy." _

"_Really? Ok then. We don't have to play with stuffed animals. How about we draw a little?" _

_-------------------------_

_In another room, exactly like the one Syona was in, Simon was sitting at the table. He was waiting for his officer to come and speak to him. _

"_What's up Simon?" The officer he got was a guy instead of a girl. He had dark black hair and light brown eyes. "Name's Jake." _

"_You already know my name. So no need for introductions." The officer took his seat across from Simon and tried to think of ways to talk to him. "I'm not like most kids where you have to play with them to get them to talk. Just ask me the question."_

_------------------------_

_The two officers gathered together after the talks with the kids. _

"_I know this is going to sound weird. But I have a feeling that the kid Simon was in on his mom's death." _

"_Poor Syona is much traumatized from all this. She's going to need to see a psychiatrist when this case is done. But what makes you think that?" _

"_Look at this." Jake pulled out a piece of paper that had some writing on it. "They took this from the home as evidence. Simon's handwriting. It says how he's tired of his mom fooling around and not taking care of his sister. And it has a phone number on it, along with an amount of money." _

_------------------------_

"_I called him. I arranged everything to be done. I just didn't know that he was going to do it in the morning." Simon sat across the table from both of the officers. _

"_Aren't you ashamed in yourself?" _

"_Why? I did it for me and my sister. I can take care of her all by myself. That's what I've basically been doing this whole time. My mom was never home. Syona used to wonder if it was her fault that mom wasn't there."_

"_Now that you're caught, you're aware that you can never see your sister ever again." _

_End of Flashback_

"They put me in that place where the psycho people go. I was there for a long time, 11 years, until this new guy came along. It was the Joker. I told him my story and he 'offered' to help me find you."

"You're lying to me. My mom was never killed, she died of pneumonia. And I never had a brother."

"I'm not lying to you. They are. They made you forget everything in your past. The woman who died of pneumonia isn't your real mom; that's our aunt."

"I refuse to believe you." She threw the pillow at Simon and jumped off the bed. She sprinted for the door and started pounding on it, hoping that somebody would come open it. "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!"

"What's wrong, uh, doll?" The door opened, revealing the Joker. Syona tried to maneuver her way around him to run away. He was able to grab onto her two arms and pull her back into the room.

"Nice timing." Simon said when the Joker and Syona were back in the room. Joker went to lock the door once more and he hid the key under his shirt, right up against his skin.

"Only way to, uh, get out now is for you to undress me." The Joker laughed. Syona collapsed onto her knees on the floor. Her hands came up to cover her eyes and she let out a small cry.

"Why is this happening to me? I don't want to be here." She muttered between each sob.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A twin brother?" Batman (Bruce) was shocked to the information.

"Yes. Carol, the real mother, was killed a long time ago when they were very young. Their officers discovered that it was Simon who ordered the murder. He was put away in a psych ward while Syona was moved to her aunt's home. The psychiatrist she talked to was able to make her forget the early memories of everything. And he even convinced her to believe that her aunt is her real mother."

"And…"

"A year ago, the Joker broke into the psych ward where Simon was and they formed a partnership."

"That's weird. Joker's partnerships never last longer than a few weeks. How did this stay?"

"The only one who knows is Simon himself." Gordon turned around for one second to place the folder back on his desk. When he turned back around to do that, Batman had already left. "That's rude."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the safest place for you. Here, with the Joker." Simon tried in his own way to comfort her.

"You're crazy if you think that. You don't know what kind of torture this guy has put me through in the past few days. And look what he has me wearing. He's a perverted clown who wants to kill me."

"You're the crazy one. Joker doesn't want to kill you."

"But…he and first time we met…and knife…"

"Playing with your, uh, head." The Joker pointed at her head with the tip of the knife that was suddenly in his hand. "Or am I?"

"I WANNA GO HOME!" She cried out.

"You are home." Simon grabbed onto Syona's left arm and pulled her up onto her feet. "Our new home."

* * *

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No, i'm kidding. lol. although, i doubt anybody fell for it. Simon is one crazy brother, isn't he? lol. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK or anything from it. Just my adorable twin characters.**

**Super sorry for taking so long. I'm so busy now you have no idea. But I still worked hard on this chapter and hope everybody likes it. Oh, and sorry for the scare in the last chapter where I made it look like the end. Anyway, please enjoy**

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Bruce Wayne sat in his conference board, his right hand rubbing his forehead. Turns out his alter ego, Batman, couldn't track down where his daughter was. Joker and Simon had abandoned the spot they originally were at.

The conference had ended over an hour ago, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He was too…..depressed. He never thought he would ever get so attached to another person. That's why he didn't want her to wander, but she just had to.

After a little while longer, Bruce stood up from his seat and headed down to the parking lot. He didn't feel like working…..again.

Once down in the parking lot, he got into his car and drove on home. Still wondering how he could hunt down Joker and get his daughter back. His cell phone started to ring and he checked the caller I.D.: Alfred.

"Is something wrong, Alfred?" He answered.

"Sir, I was going over the security tapes from last week robbery and I found something that you may find very interesting."

"I'm on my way." Bruce changed his course and headed towards his hide-out. He rode down that elevator and walked over to Alfred who was still staring at the many screens.

It played many different angles of the same scene over and over again.

"What'd you find?" He asked Alfred as he slipped out of his suit coat.

"Just watch, Sir." Bruce watched the screen.

The robbery took place a week ago, at Gotham's first National Bank. Bruce saw about six figures, each of them wearing some kind of clown masks and black cloaks that covered their outfits, run into the bank, pointing guns at everybody they came across. It was Joker's posse. He could hear the people yelling for the figures to spare their lives.

"Nothing different." He said to Alfred.

"Not yet. Keep watching." Bruce did as told and saw that each figure removed their clown masks one by one. The last one to remove the mask was a complete shock to Bruce. It was Syona, his own daughter.

They then all removed their black cloaks, she still having on the same outfit that the Joker kidnapped her in.

"That's Syona. What's she doing?" He nearly fainted from the shock. His own daughter was now joining the same group that kidnapped her.

"Look to the person walking over to her now, Sir." He saw a figure walking over to her. The figure gently placed his right hand over Syona's left shoulder and seemed to be telling her something. The figure then looked up at the camera and smiled.

"They look so…alike."

"That's her twin brother, your son, Simon." Bruce didn't answer as he was concentrating on what was happening.

He saw Simon turn back to Syona and he handed her his gun. He leaned into her ear and whispered something; making her eyes wide with shock. She shook her head at him and looked like she was begging him.

He then placed the gun firmly in her hands and stood behind her. He forcefully guided her hands to the right position on the fun to shoot. Her body was jerked around while he pushed her finger onto the trigger, shooting at all the other figures that had come in with them. The last barrel was shot at the camera, causing everything to go blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry; killing gets easier as you go along. Joker and I will be sure to teach you properly how to lock away those emotions that cause you to stop."

"Why did he order you to tell me to do that? I didn't want to kill anybody. I didn't even want to go on that robbery. I just want to get out of here." She sat cross-legged on the bed that she and Joker shared. Or rather, the bed she was forced to stay in. Her brother sat on the floor in front of her, cross-legged as well.

She had given up trying to escape from there; the first time she succeeded, but Joker found her and dragged her back for her punishment, a night in bed with him. That one night turned into two; and two into three; so on and so forth.

"He should be here in a little while. We better go say 'hi'." She let out a deep breath and accompanied her brother to the main room of their hideout. In a single row, all of Joker's workers stood. All of them sweating from fear.

The door opened and Joker stepped right in, a bag hung over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon boss." All of the workers said in unison.

"You worked hard on that, didn't ya?" He walked past them and headed straight for Syona. "I didn't hear your, uh, greeting."

"Don't wanna say it."

"My room, now-uh." He started pushing her towards his room; she made no attempt to resist. Once they reached the room, he shoved her in, and locked the door.

"What, you mad at me now? Like I'm not used to it."

"Such a naughty girl." He placed the bag down on the floor and proceeded to taking off his clothes. He grunted for her to come near him.

She went to stand behind him and help pull off his traditional purple coat. Once fully off, she walked over to the coat hanger and hung it neatly.

Joker disappeared into the bathroom, giving her a chance to think. Tonight, she was going to attempt another escape.

"Everything's in place. Just one last touch." She knocked on the bathroom door, indicating to Joker that she was going to go get his snack. (A.N. hey, villains gotta eat too)

She walked through the hall and ignored the lecherous looks all the men gave her. Once inside the kitchen, she pulled together something quick: Milk and cookies. On her way down the hall, she pulled out a small paper brown package that she hid in her bra.

She used her teeth to tear the paper open and she emptied the contents into the glass of milk.

'This should keep him out for a while; giving me enough time to escape.' She walked back into the room; Joker was already sitting on the bed, with his face paint still on.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, her back up against the head board. Her legs were straight out in front of her, allowing the Joker to lay his head on her legs.

"Man, you're so lazy."

"You're just, un, in a bad mood. Shall we…" He pushed himself off her legs and put his mouth close to her ear to whisper "have some fun?" His hands started at her thighs and worked their way up her arm.

His mouth was no longer near her ear, but at her neck. He nuzzled his mouth at the side of her neck before getting ready to nip on it.

"No! Not tonight." Syona grabbed onto one of the cookies and shoved it into his mouth; forcing him to swallow it whole. She grabbed onto the milk and forced it down his throat as well. "Just finish eating and leave me alone."

Not long after that, Joker was indeed fast asleep. Her drug inside the drink had worked. The only problem is that he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her stomach and his face on top of her stomach.

"Just great." She whispered to herself. Trying to be as gentle as possible, she reached for his coarse hands to remove them. Once they were gone, she grabbed onto one of the pillows and moved her body away from his face, placing the pillow there.

She tip-toed over to the door; her right hand placed softly on top of the knob. The whole time she turned it, her eyes didn't leave the Joker's form. When she was sure he wasn't going to get up, she slipped out of the room and softly closed the door.

She looked down the hall for hopefully the last time. In one swift movement, she was sprinting towards the door. The clicks of her heels seemed to get louder as she went. She knew someone was bound to wake up with the noise.

She reached the entrance/exit door to the hideout and opened without hesitation, not noticing somebody following her from close behind.

Said person continued to follow her as she ran through the streets of Gotham. She didn't even bother to look back. All she cared about was getting far away from the hide-out.

For a split second, she thought she was home free. Until…

"You really should give up." She gasped as she felt somebody tackle her to the ground from behind. "Sis, when will you ever learn?" He grabbed onto of her arms and twisted it in such a painful way.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She screamed out.

"It's not your choice." He put more strain onto the arm that was twisted up. "How'd you get out without Joker knowing anyway?"

She ignored his question and continued to struggle to get free. No matter what she did, she couldn't get her brother off.

"Anyway, we'll find out once we get back. He's gonna be pissed."

"I said I won't go back. SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.

"Silly, no one is out late at night. Except for the bats." Simon released Syona's arm and stood to his height, he planted his foot on her back and pushed her down to the ground. "This is punishment from me." He lifted his foot high, getting ready to come down full force on her fragile back.

Syona shut her eyes tight, waiting for the impact; but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked up. Simon wasn't there; instead what stood in his place was a figure that her heart jumped for joy to see.

"You called?"

* * *

**Here you go, the newest chapter. I hope I did good. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own TDK in any way, I just own my twin characters

**So who is that mysterious figure that has come to Syona's rescue? Get ready to find out; although i'm sure everybody knows already**

* * *

"Batman." Syona whispered. She'd never felt so happy in her entire life to see something… that looked so creepy in the shadows. "Thank God." She sighed a breath of relief.

"A bat?" She looked over to her brother, seeing a gun in his hand, pointed straight at Batman.

"That's not gonna hurt me." Batman told him.

"How do you know?"

"Why are you working for him?" Batman stepped in front of Syona, blocking Simon's view of her.

"Is it really your business to know my personal life?" Simon's finger on the trigger tightened. "Why are you trying so hard to save her? It's not like you're related." Oh, if only he knew how wrong he is.

"The security tapes. I've seen what you've forced her to do."Batman turned his back at Simon to accompany Syona away. Simon took the opportunity to pull the trigger fully. But except of a bullet flying out, it was a miniature bullet size knife.

Syona saw it getting closer and closer, she had to do something. At the last second, she pushed Batman.

The knife hit her above her hip on the right side. She kneeled over in pain, clutching onto the now bleeding wound. Her teeth grinded together, hoping to stop the piercing scream that threaned to come out.

"Oh shit, Joker's gonna kill me." Simon threw the gun down onto the floor in anger. "Her perfect skin he wanted so badly to slice is tainted."

"YOU KNOW HOW SICK THAT MAKES YOU SOUND!" She yelled at him. Bad choice, the yelling only made the bleeding worse.

"I need to get you to a hospital." Batman bent down to pick her up.

"Nah, she's coming back." Simon kicked Batman in the head, knocking him back a few steps. Simon lifted Syona into his arms, her vision starting to get a little blurry from the blood loss. "See ya later." He took off running in the same direction he came from.

Batman reached into his belt and took out a walkie talkie that nobody seemed to notice was there.

"Gordon, I've got them."

* * *

"Boss, do you want us to go out there and look for her?" Joker had woken up a few minutes after Syona escaped. He was very upset that nobody saw her leaving. Then again, those goons couldn't do anything right.

"It's so, uh, hard to find good goons these days." He rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger. This girl was beginning to just be a lot of trouble. He shouldn't have to put up with any of this.

"Boss sure has gotten soft since that girl's been here." Joker overheard his goons whispering to one another.

"Yeah, I mean, I admit she's freakin hot. But she's just a simple girl."

"Not really."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You may have not noticed, but the Batman has been freaking out about her ever since she's been kidnapped from the mall."

"Now that you mention it, yeah."

'Hm….' Joker began thinking. They were right. Why has Batman been coming to her rescue or trying to get her back? It reminded him of the whole….what was her name? The first chick he killed….Harvey Dent's bunny…..Oh, he can't remember her. It's in-important.

"She, uh, knows something. And I'm gonna get it out of her." Only a few minutes later, Simon entered through the doorway, with Syona still clutching onto her bleeding wound. "Where, uh, was she?"

"I'd be more concerned with who was with her." Simon placed Syona down onto the sofa nearby. "The Batman came to her rescue."

"Blood." Joker pointed at the wound.

"NO SHIT!" Syona yelled at him.

"So what we going to do? Take her to a hospital? We can call Mr. Penguin from the next town to take care of her."

"No." The Joker walked over to her and removed her hand from the wound, to see how bad the damage was. Not too bad, could be worse. "What's the, uh, connection?"

"There's no connection." She groaned out. He wasn't satisfied with that kind of answer. He placed his hand over the wound, and with the tip of his thumb, he pushed down into the wound, deepening it.

All she could do was scream out in pain.

"Tell me." He continued to push deep into her wound. She had to make up something; she couldn't say that Batman was her father. What could she say?

"Sis, I'm not enjoying this as much as you. Just say something."

"He's working with my dad." She said to him. It was the best thing she could come up with. "My dad's hired Batman to take you down and bring me home. I don't belong here." She didn't get a chance to say anything else. The Joker had raised her fist high above her head and punched her there; knocking her out and causing her head so cut open, letting more blood flow out.

"She's going to have a bad headache when she wakes up." Simon said.

"Let's send a, uh, message to Batsy."

* * *

"Why was I called here? I put the tracker on Simon and he must be at the base right now." Instead of saving Syona from Joker, here he was at the police station. Still waiting for the reason Gordon called him over there.

"We recorded this live cast from the Joker. It's addressed to you and Bruce Wayne." Gordon pushed the place button on the video player; they all leaned in closer to see what Joker had to say.

_VIDEO:_

_Joker focused the camera on Syona' sleeping form, he ran the camera up and down, getting every bit of her. _

"_Sexy, isn't she?" He handed the camera over to Simon and went to stand in front of it. "It's, uh, hard to not want a piece of that." He let out the laughter he couldn't keep back. _

"_The batteries running low." Simon said from behind the camera. _

"_Ok ok ok…" Joker licked his lips before continuing. "Batsy, I'd like you to ,uh, give a tiny message to Brucey Boy. Let him know that he's Ne-ever going to get Mousey back. Batsy, be a witness. I now declare…" He motioned for Simon to bring the camera closer, so now it was just showing his face… "His daughter is mine."_

* * *

**Yes, he finally said it. lol. The next chapter is probably going to be the last. We'll see. Until then, thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK, I just own the twins. and the plot.**

**Well, this is is, the last chapter. I'm actually sad that this is the end. I've had so much fun writing this. So please enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

"_His Daughter is mine."_ Was the last thing the Joker said before the camera and the tape ended. Batman just stared at the screen, his anger rising every second that passed.

"I'm going." Batman said before rushing towards the door.

"Wait a minute, what do I tell Mr. Wayne?" Gordon yelled out to him.

"That his daughter will be back home safely in the morning." Batman ran out to the back, where his Bat mobile (A.N. is that what it's still called?) was. The top opened automatically, letting him jump right in. Once the top closed, he started driving.

"Alfred…" A small screen popped out, showing Alfred on it.

"Yes sir, do you need anything specific?"

"Just making sure everything's ready for Syona's return."

"I've kept everything the way she's left it, a complete mess."

"Good."

* * *

"Hopefully it got through. I knew I should have charged these batteries yesterday." Simon placed the recorder down onto the table in front of him. He looked back at his sister, who was lying in his bed. He was ordered by the Joker to keep her locked away with him until they are sent for.

She seemed to still be sleeping, for now. It wouldn't be long until she wakes up and starts screaming and asking questions about the blood.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Right on time, as he had predicted. "Too much blood loss, I'm gonna die."

"That's not enough blood loss to die. Probably a shot to the heart would be." She sat up in his bed holding onto her head. Although she isn't dead, the blood loss is enough to make her dizzy.

"Why do you say things like that?"

"Like what?"

"You're always mentioning those bad things. Like Death."

"Death is Nature. It's something that nobody can escape from, no matter how far they run from it."

"And why? Why do you let the Joker do this to me? Aren't you supposed to be my big brother? In case you've forgotten, big brothers protect their little sisters."

"I am protecting you."

"Please explain."

"If I wasn't here or if you weren't my sister, you would have been killed a long time ago. In order for Joker to keep me here is by keeping you alive. And there's another reason you're still alive." She missed the last part.

"HE'S STILL GONNA KILL ME!" she yelled at him. "He'll betray you and me once he gets his hands successfully on Batman. You've lived with him for a long time and you haven't caught onto this?"

"I have. Once something's been used and is now worthless, why keep it?"

"You're contradicting yourself. I'll be useless once Batman's gone."

"No you won't." Simon walked over to his sister; she wondered what he was going to do to her now.

"I'm done guessing with you. Why won't Joker kill me?" His right index finger pointed at her stomach.

"Because you hold an heir." She remained motionless from the shocking news. "It wasn't what he wanted at first, but now he thinks it'll be fun to pass on his tips to somebody who can cause as much damage as him."

"I'm…pregnant?"

"Well, he never did use protection so it was only a matter of time."

"You confuse me. I don't understand anything." Both of her hands went up to grasp onto her head. Everything he was saying made no sense. One idea went against the others, it was all too much.

"Look," Simon pushed Syona down onto her back, reached for the blanket and covered her up. "Don't worry about anything right now. Just relax and I'll see to your wounds. Just need to find that dang first aid kit, who was the last bozo who took it?"

He walked out of the room, making sure to lock it behind him.

"I have to get out of here."

* * *

"Scanners show that she's at that building a few feet away." Batman parked his bat-mobile away from the actual building. "He's not getting away this time." He stepped out of his bat-mobile and started running towards the building where his daughter is.

Inside the building, the Joker was sitting peacefully on the couch in front of the TV. On the screen was showing an infomercial advertising some new knives. He was thinking about calling in to buy them until he heard some noise coming from the hall outside the door.

"Hm…No, uh, visitors are expected." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his knife. "Simon." He called out for.

"Here." Simon said as he arrived in the room, the first aid kit in his hand. "Did you know that one of the goons was hiding this under his bed?"

"Joy." Joker said sarcastically. "Now, uh, go outside and take care of the visitor."

"Sure. Hold this." Simon shoved the first aid kit into Joker's hands, reached into his pocket to pull out his now reloaded gun, and headed for the door. 'Sure, leave the extremely dirty work to me.' He thought as he stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"He sends you." He heard a deep voice.

"I do have some business that I need to settle with you." The lights in the hall stated flickering, until they completely burnt out. It was complete dark now. "I'm not scared of the dark, that's my sister."

"But you can't see me, can you?" Simon pointed the gun at some random spot in the dark; Batman was right. He couldn't see a thing. "Bats see better in the dark. And what better, they can barely be heard."

"Answer me this: why do you keep coming for her? What's her importance?" Batman swooped down behind Simon, who didn't hear him or feel him.

"She's the only relative that I have." Batman lifted his hand high in the air; it came swooping down faster than air, hitting Simon in a particular spot on his neck. Simon's gun fell out of his hand, followed by his legs giving out under him. His body fell limp onto the floor.

Batman moved from him to the door, kicking it open. He saw that it was empty, for the most part.

"Syona!" He called out for her. No answer. "Syona." Finally, he heard a scream. He ran to the place where the scream was coming from. He followed it to a door that was semi-open.

"Shh shh shh shh, it's, uh, all right Mousey. It will all be over, soon-a." He heard the Joker's voice. "Batsy, come on it." He called out. Batman stepped right into the room.

He saw her; Syona was still alive, but still severely bleeding. The Joker was standing right behind her: One of his hands around her waist, keeping her close to his body; and the other hand around her neck, a knife close to it.

"I'm here to take Syona back to her father."

"I, uh, heard you while you were outside Batsy. Are you and, uh, Brucey boy unknowingly related?" Syona's eyes widened. He was catching onto everything. "Outside, you claimed that Mousey here…" Joker's hand around her waist squeezed harder, not only causing her to bleed even more, but causing harm to the baby. "Is your own living relative."

On the inside, Batman was starting to get scared. Joker was going to finally see who is under the mask.

"Or am, I, taking this a bit too far?" It finally popped into his head. It has to be. "Who's under the, uh, black mask?" Joker took the very tip of the knife and ran it slightly under her chin.

'Oh great, more blood.' She thought to herself as she felt the fluid drip down her chin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Batman stepped closer to them, causing the Joker to step back further with her.

"A-ta-ta-ta, not a step-a closer."

"What do you want from me?"

"I wanna see who is that damn face under that, uh, mask." It shocked Syona to see that Batman's hands actually reached for the mask.

'No, he can't.' Syona thought. She wasn't about to have him remove his mask for her.

Batman closed his eyes and his fingers clasped the bottom of the mask. This was it. While his eyes were closed, Syona took her chance. Her body spun around in Joker's arms, she was now facing him. Her hand went to grab the knife from his.

"Fighting back?" Batman opened his eyes, the mask already half-way up his face. Joker's free hand tried to punch Syona, but it was stopped by her free hand.

"Syona, what are you doing?" Batman placed his mask back down.

"I won't let you. You can't just give up your identity for me." She pushed the Joker back against the wall, her hand still trying to grab the knife.

"Aw, little Mousey finally gained a backbone." He tried to get her hands off his, but she wouldn't let go. She had a strong killer grip on him.

"I'm tired of you trying to control and run my life." With her final strength, she pushed him all the way to the wall, causing it to crack and break. Both Joker and Syona went flying down towards the concrete floor.

During the fall, Joker had spun them around, now she was falling first. From the way it was looking, she would break his fall.

While he was busy doing that, she had pried the knife out of his hand. Her plan was now in motion. This was her only chance.

Her back hit the hard ground; she did hear a snap from somewhere. She ignored the feeling enough to bring the knife back out, and point the tip directly at the place where Joker's heart would be.

He came crashing down onto her, the knife penetrating him deeply. He wasn't really laughing after that.

"Ouch Mousey, that hurts." He told her before his eyes closed.

"Good." She pushed him off her. She got ready to push herself up until she felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach. She rolled onto her side and got in a fiddle position, grasping onto her stomach. She felt all of her energy leave her body. She didn't have the strength to keep her eyes open.

All she could see was blurry figures running towards her, and a few flashing lights; her eyes closed all the way.

* * *

"We'll inform you if there are any changes, until then, I suggest you go back home." Bruce Wayne was sitting right by his daughter's side, at the hospital. He was so angry with himself. Why couldn't he bring himself to move after he saw her fighting back?

The doctor that was assigned to watch over Syona was having a hard time trying to get Bruce to leave. Visiting hours were over and he could get in some trouble for this.

"No offense, but I'm not leaving until I see her wake up."

"Sir, her condition is critical; she probably won't wake up for a days."

"Then I'll sit here for those days. Might as well bring me a pillow and blanket." The Doctor gave up. He wasn't going to convince Bruce to leave.

"Fine sir. But if I get fired, then you'd better be prepared to suffer the consequences."

"Threatening Gotham's number one billionaire and bachelor, you're gonna create a horrible name for yourself among women." The doctor gave a slight chuckle before leaving the room.

"Wow, you are so mean." He turned back around to see Syona had her eyes fully open and was staring him down. "Don't call him in yet." She said while Bruce was in the process of doing so.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want a bunch of people surrounding me right now. I just…want to lie down for a while." She took a deep breath and let the feeling of being out of that hell-house sink it. "Is he…dead?"

"No, that knife wound wasn't deep enough. And you missed his vital organs."

"Oh…dang it!"

"But that was amazing what you did. Where did you learn to fight back like that?"

"Something just snapped. I had so much anger built up inside of me that I couldn't take it. And then you were actually going to remove your mask, what are you? Stupid?"

"Harsh."

"That reminds me, where's my brother?"

"A few rooms down."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"He's going back to the Asylum, along with Joker. Both will be in their own private isolated rooms. Not much contact with human life." The doctor came back in to get Bruce his pillow and blanket when he saw Syona wide awake.

"Wow, you're actually awake, how do you feel?" He walked over to her side to check up on her pulse and everything else they check at the hospital.

"I feel tired and my stomach is still killing me. Wait that reminds me, what happened to my baby?"

"Baby?! You were pregnant?" Bruce nearly fell out of his seat on this.

"Well, we checked into that. This was a false pregnancy."

"But my brother claimed I was pregnant and Joker never did bother to wear any protection."

"It was all false. Nothing was ever there."

"I'm happy and at the same time, very sad." Her arms went and hugged her stomach.

"When can she leave?" Bruce asked the doctor dude.

"In a few days. She must be hungry; I'm going to get her some food." He left the room.

"Oh gosh, hospital food sucks. Let's sneak out and go for pizza."

"No, just lie down and rest." He grabbed onto her hand and started stroking it with his. "I'm so glad you're alive and safe."

"Me too. But I still want pizza."

* * *

"Keep an eye on this one. He's tricky." Simon sat up in his bed and glared at the two officers that were guarding his room.

"Hey touch guy, take a picture, it lasts longer." One of the officers told him.

"Who would ever want to stare at that kind of face?" He remarked while learning against the headboard thing of his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of different things. "They won't hold me long, Batman." He said out loud. 'Or should I say Bruce Wayne.'

* * *

**Yes, that's how I want to end it. I'll leave it to your imagination to think of what will happen. I havn't decided if I want to write a sequel to it yet or not. I want to think every single person who ever reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I never thought it would be this popular. THANKS GUYS! **


End file.
